The begining of the Elements
by StarShine65
Summary: This is the tale of the elements, a group of close friends that have been though hell together and are capable of more than you could imagine. Meet Nynx, Sky, Shadow, and Basil, each of them has a little thing that makes them different. They have Pokémon DNA and regular animal DNA. T for language. Warning First Fic. Collab with IchigoHatake.
1. Captured

**Hi there everyone**

**Nynx: finally got around to writing this huh?**

**Sky: Nynx be nice she's been busy catching up to school.**

**Thank you sky at least ****Someone ****gets what I do!**

**Shadow: so this is the rewrite for the story?**

**Right you are Shadow, I'm going to leave the other one up just in case I need ideas.**

**Basil: so why did you stop with the other story.**

**Cuz I got new ideas and the old one didn't work with it.**

**Basil: whatever…. and you got new characters in your story…**

**Yep thank you to IchigoHatake for help on ideas and for the use of her OCs in my story they will becoming in later in the story.**

**Nynx: ok for now let's get on with the story**

**Ok Sky, Shadow, sine you haven't talked much please do the disclaimer**

**Sky and Shadow: Starshine dose not own pokemon just the characters which she invented with the help of Sketch.**

**Nynx's P.O.V.**

I remember that day all to clearly. I was just hanging out in the forest as usual, the next thing I know strange people with purple orange and yellow outfits surrounded me.(**AN: the outfits are the color of a sunset you will see why later)** My first instinct was to run, and I would have had it not have been for the net that they shot at me coursing electricity though me.

" Subject one captured moving to plane now"

They think they can take me down that easily, Ha, they must not know who I am.

I quickly set to work freezing the ropes and they snapped and I bolted.

" What the?! After her!"

Next thing I know there are a whole horde of houndoom after me. Shit they must know my weakness, fire. One of them pounced on me and pined me to the ground. I could feel its claws digging into my back and its fangs on fire ready to strike if I moved. I shifted a bit and it ran its claws across my back deep and drawing a lot of blood.

"Got her!" I hear one of them yell.

Great they caught me, now what are going to do? Kill me? That would be a relief I wouldn't have to suffer anymore. But sadly no this tale cannot end here.

" Quickly get the dart ready we can't have her able to move while transporting"

Wait….What?! Dart? What's that going to do? I feel a pinch in my arm and look to see a dart in my arm, Great (insert sarcastic tone), then the world started spinning.

"Subject One captured moving to second stage in motion"

Those were the last words I heard before I was taken into a world of darkness. Little did I know that this was only the beginning of my suffering.  
-

**Zeena's P.O.V.**

Finally I have the Rainbow Child after we killed Summer and Ben right in front of her I thought that would be traumatizing enough for her to be easily captured,

But sadly that was not the case that only seemed to only enrage her enough to loose control of her powers and nearly kill have the agents I sent to capture her.

But that is not of importance now I have her and my research can begin.

" Ma'am, we have the child."

"Bring her in and strap her down I cannot start the experiments quite yet first I must see if she is strong enough to survive them." Now I can begin, I must say I've been looking forward to this for quite some time. Her brother wasn't quite like her but I got some interesting results after the experiment on him. Sparky….. I guess the name suited him more than his parents could have even imagine.  
-

**Sky's P.O.V.**

I heard them talking about a new child being brought in, poor kid whoever they are they don't deserve to be here at all, no one does. The only reason I'm here is because my parents, if I can even call them that, gave me up to these people willingly knowing what was to happen to me.

I hear them opening the cell door.

" Look alive, you have a new cellmate she will be here until it is time to start the experiments"

He half lead half dragged a child with rainbow colored hair who must have only been about my age in and drops her in then leaves slamming the cell door behind him. She's bleeding from several wounds on her back and on her head they must have used the Houndoom to trap her and from the looks of her she put up a good fight before they finally got her.

" Hey are you ok kid?" I ask to be honest that kid looked like she'd been to hell and back.

" Yea, just hurt like hell. I swear I'm gunna make f***ing pay!" she growled.

"how old are ya anyway?" I was actually curious, from the words she said she sounds older.

" I'm about 4 I guess not really sure….. and I can tell you're the same age as me"

What!? This little girl is the same age as me?!

" So how'd they get you here?" might as well make small talk.

"…."

" hello kid? you still alive?" Please don't let me be cellmates with one of those emo no talker kids.

"…" was the only response I got.

This was going to be a long day or night or whatever it is this place has no windows what so ever.  
-

**Nynx's P.O.V.**

I wasn't trying to be rude or anything but I knew if I spoke my voice would crack and I'd start bawling, so I kept quiet and listened to her throw questions at me. Wonder how long she's been here.

"….. how…how long….."

She jumped at me finally speaking. "not sure maybe a few months" was her reply.

Ok so she's been here about as long as I expected, so now what I don't have a lot of experience with this kind of thing I was always an outcast back in Oblivia, where I was taken from.

" so kid where you from?" her question brought be out of my reminiscing.

"….Oblivia… Rainbow island….."  
-

**Sky's P.O.V.**

I think I'm finally making some progress with the newbie here. Ok so far I have found out that she's from the rainbow islands in Oblivia and that her parents were Summer and Ben, the oblivian heroes that were stationed there as rangers but they were killed the first time they came after her. She seems to have a thing about not showing emotion, something about it being weakness, but I think I can fix that soon she'll be a lot different both thanks to this Arceus forsaken place and me getting her to open up a bit more.

" So you got a name kid?" Hey I needed something to call her.

"….." here we go again with the closing up.

"…..Nynx….."

Wait did she just speak or was it the nonexistent wind blowing.

" I'm sorry what was that?"

"…..Nynx… my name is Nynx…."

Ok so her name was Nynx, hmmm, unique name that's for sure and it seemed to suit her.

**" **Ok so your name's Nynx, well nice to meet ya I'm Skyler but I prefer Sky"

"…."

"Nynx…hey Nynx are you going to stop talking again?"

"…" here we go again with the no talking ugggg what is with this kid?!  
-

**Zeena's P.O.V.**

It's been six months since I captured the rainbow child and she seems to be opening up to that child, sky I believe her name was.

" Bring in those two children the experiment is ready"

Finally I got the DNA material and I've mixed a gray fox and a zoroa and then added a bit of bat DNA for the rainbow child and for the other just some panther and liepard DNA. Soon I will have my perfect team of agents for the mission just like master wants.  
-

**Sky's P.O.V.**

It's been six months, soon the experiments will be ready they've been taking in kids at an alarming rate and none of them have come back.

" Sky that's two more gone put another tally"

Me and Nynx have been getting closer as friends and she's opened up a lot more.

"Got it, hey any idea what they could be doing to the kids?" I ask.

" Not sure Sky, the experiment will probably kill most of them maybe there's a 2/200 chance of survival" she says.

Ok so at least maybe all this misery will be over soon, I hope…..

"Sky, here they come and they're coming our way!"

They're heading our way and I see Nynx about to pounce on one the moment they open the cage, she's violent like that when she gets scared.

" You're next you two" One of them spoke to us, so they're taking both of us this time.

"As if we'd go peacefully, idiots!"

That'd girl Nynx show them that they won't order us around, Be brave in our final moments.

" Now, now little girl be cooperative if this works you will be part of the new era that we will bring."

" Go take your new era and stick it up your asses!"

There she goes again with that mouth, well at least if we're going to die we'll go out fighting.

" That's it! Houndoom drag that one out! I've got the other." Great her mouth has gotten her in trouble…again…..

They open the door and the Houndoom come in and Nynx visibly shudders in fear from the sight of them.  
-

**Nynx's P.O.V.**

The houndoom enter the cell and I freeze, why them why those pokemon of all of them why them.

" hounnnnnn" they growl at me, they were daring me to make a move or something.

" You really think that some puppies will scared me? HA! You really don't know me do you?!"

Yea I have a mouth on me, but if I'm going to die I'll go out fighting.

" Houndoom get that girl!"

They lunge at me I managed to dodge the first one but the second one sliced my leg.

" Shit…" I mumbled under my breath as I looked at the open wound that was gushing blood.

The second one drew me out of my thoughts by slashing me in the arm and then biting my other arm and leg and making me collapse to the ground.

" Good now bring her to the lab"

I may have lost the fight but I'm going out fighting, the world starts to fade to black and I can hear Sky calling to me but I'm too far gone to do anything. I vaguely feel the houndoom dragging me along the floor but I got numb after a minute and then I go fully into darkness, it's so quiet and peaceful.  
-

**Sky's P.O.V.**

Nynx is bleeding a lot and her rainbow hair is turning blood red as she continues to bleed from her arms and legs.

" She fought against us, she had to be punished" the agent said.

" You could have killed her!" I scream at him.

"…. I'm just doing what I am ordered to do" he said.

So I guess that he might not like what he's doing.  
" I'm sorry this has to happen to you two and everyone else" he says as he injects me with a needle and the world spins and looses focus.  
-

Zeena's P.O.V.

I look at the two girls hooked up to machines on the operating table, it looks like the operation has gone smoothly so far but the rainbow child's heart monitor worries me, we might loose her, stupid Carl if he killed her I would take him instead. Doesn't he get how rare she is, a child blessed with powers over the elements by Ho-Oh himself the proof was her hair the rainbow color of it shows that she was gifted the powers of him and other legendaries, The Rainbow Child.

That's not important right now though I have her now and soon she will be everything I would want of a child of her birth.  
-Time skip!  
-

**Ok that's where I'm going to leave off for now at a cliffhanger.**

**Nynx: but considering how impatient you are the next chapter will probable be up sometime in the next day or so.**

**Hey I can't help it if I finally got a chance to write this!**

**Sky: ok since those two will keep arguing for a while I'll just end it now so bye for now!**


	2. New looks, New Friends

**Sky: we're back!**

**Yep! we are back!**

**Basil: I told you she was impatient and wouldn't wait to long to write the next chapter.**

**Oh shut up Basil or you might die before you're even introduced!**

**Shadow: ok you guys knock it off before you wake up Nynx**

**All: *sweatdrop* **

**Shadow: If you wake her she will not hesitate to kill you.**

**ok so let's get on with the story! **

**Sky: Starshine dose not own Pokemon in any way!**

**Nynx: and please start reviewing or I will start using you all as targets for my daggers!  
-**

**Zeena's P.O.V.**

" ma'am the operation was successful and both subjects have survived"

I almost spit out my coffee as I heard this news.

" Both survived the experiments?! Even the rainbow child?!

" Yes, it was a miracle, but yes she is alive but perhaps weak due to blood loss…."

" Bring them here now." I simply must see this for myself.

" Here they are ma'am" I look at the two girls strapped to the moving carts, both look pale and weak but alive and the animal DNA seems to have morphed into theirs perfectly the Rainbow child has fox ears and a tail not to mention bat wings, but they were underdeveloped so she won't be able to fly properly until she's older, and if I'm right she should now have illusion powers like a Zoroa. The other child, Sky, has black cat ears and a matching tail.

" Ma'am look at the fox- bat's brain waves"

" What?! Is there something wrong?!"

" Look there seems to be a block or something in her head, like from the DNA altering"

There seems to be something wrong with her brain, I look a little closer at the charts…. we might have a problem, she seems to have suffered brain damage and from the looks of it she might have partial insanity…this will be bad for later…..

-  
**Basil's P.O.V.**

The she-devil and some other scientists come in with rolling carts with two girls strapped to them.

" You have two more cellmates here so treat them nicely"

"…."

They unstrapped the girls and let them fall to the floor then left.

" Two kids this time?!" My other cellmate, Shadow, exclaimed.

" From the looks of it they took a lot of damage from the experiment"

" ngggg….."

I hear one of them starting to come to, the one with SKY blue hair.

" w-what happened?" she starts to question, then shuts up as soon as she saw us.

She looks around and when she noticed the other girl, whose hair was blood red but I have a feeling that it's not supposed to be like that.

" Nynx!" so that's the name of the other girl. She looks terrible, poor thing must have fought back.

**Sky's P.O.V.**

The first thing I saw when I woke up was that I was in a new cell with two boys and Nynx.

"Nynx!" I called out once I saw what condition she was in, her hair was completely red with her own blood and she was covered in all kinds of scratches. what did they do to her?!

" She's not going to wake up for a while it seems" says one of the boys who seemed to be extremely worried for little Nynxie here.

" I guess she won't so what's your name?"

"mine's Shadow and the one with greenish hair and emerald eyes is Basil" said the now named Shadow, he had silverish and black hair and red eyes that reminded me of a cross between a Gray wolf and a Mightyena, the other boy, Basil, reminded me of a Luxray and Lion cross.

" Nice to meet ya my name's Sky and I guess hers is Nynx" I said, I have Sky blue hair and Aqua eyes, Nynx has rainbow colored hair as in each streak was a color of the rainbow and electric blue eyes.

" You do know that you now have panther ears and a matching tail right?" Basil asked moving into the light a bit more, he had Spiky hair like a Luxray's and had lion ears and a matching tail only it had a greenish tint to it. Shadow I just now noticed had Gray wolf ears and a matching tail. But to top off the weirdness of it all when I looked over at Nynx I noticed that she now had rainbow colored fox ears and a matching tail with black on the tips and jet black bat wings, how jacked up are these people?

" Your friend over there is the first to survive the experiments for a double animal combination" the one called Basil said.

" She'll love being like this, for some reason she loves foxes and bats, oh and wolves too so she'll get along great with you Shadow." I said, I got a lot of info from her after she started opening up a bit more.

" At least someone likes their transformation" Basil says bitterly.

"Basil why can't you stop being so bitter already just give up they did this to us and it's irreversible" said Shadow, Arceus these boys are negative to the extreme.

" Both of you shut up!"

" Why don't you stay out of this little girl!"

"Oh that is it!" I lunged at him and pretty much started a full blown fight in that little cell of ours.

" Hey guys the kid's waking up!"  
-

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

I was watching those two fight and I noticed the kid, I think her name is Nynx, starting to wake up.

" Hey guys the kid's waking up!"

Of course they didn't hear me due to beating the crap out of each other.

" W-Where am I?" she asked groggily, wonder just how much anesthetic they used to keep her asleep **( AN: don't know if that's the right spelling sorry, let me know if I got it wrong.) **from the sounds of her a lot.

" Welcome to the cell of the successful experiments"

" So I-I'm n-not dead?' she asked, poor kid looks really bad and from the sounds of her is in a lot of pain.

" Nope you're alive, and a lucky girl at that" I said and patted her on the back which only made her wince in pain.

" Sorry, hey what did they do to you that you're hurt this badly?"

" Houndoom…. they attacked me with a lot of them…. over and over until I was passing out from blood loss…*shiver* I've never liked them, not at all….."

So they used the houndoom on her…. poor kid those things are bred to be vicious.

" Poor thing, must have hurt a lot, Hope you gave em' hell before though" I said trying to cheer her up.

" F**** yea I did, they didn't know who they're messing with!" she said cheering up a bit.

" I'm Shadow and the one over there fighting Sky is Basil and I think you've noticed that you don't quite look the same as before" I said sweatdroping at the sight of her marveling at her tail and pulling on her ears, she hasn't even noticed the wings yet….. -_-' Sky wasn't kidding.

" w-what happened" she asked, uh-oh I can't tell if she's going or going to start freaking out, got to remember we're only 7.

" They messed around with our DNA and altered it"

" why?" she sounds a little loopy probably the drugs wearing off, this will be fun (enter sarcasm).

" Don't know, cuz they're nuts?"

" how old are you? I'm 7"

" I'm a year older then cuz I'm 8"

" Neat!" her ears twitch as she says this cheerfully.

I wonder what she'd usually like when she's not nutty like this…

" Why are Sky and spiky fighting"

" not sure by now… its funny to watch thoe"

" I don't really like fighting…" she mumbled to herself.

Ok when this stuff wears off she'll go back to her normal self whatever that's like, it'll be better than this giggly girly girl.

**Time skip two years!**

**Nynx's P.O.V.**

It's been two years since I first came here, Sky and I both have become fast friends with Shadow and Basil. They've been doing all sorts of tests on us to try out our powers, I blew up one of the labs…. that was fun.

" Hey Nynx, looks like they're comin back"

" Shadow can you see who it is?"

" It's the She-Devil herself and two assistants!"

" WHAT?!" I exclaimed the she-devil is coming herself this means she has something bad in store for us.

" Nynx watch out they have houndoom with them!"

Why do they always bring the Houndoom with them?!

**Ok sorry about the wait for this one **

**Nynx: you took your time with this.**

**Shut up Nynx, anyways this can go two ways now, I could go the way I originally planed with the spy theme, or I could do a ranger story and mix both together. It's up to you leave your vote in the comments. **

**Nynx: she will be introducing the two OCs she has been aloud to use either way.**

**Shadow: so please review so we know where to go with this chapter!**


	3. Midnight Shadows

**Nynx's P.O.V.**

****Zeena stopped just a few feet in front of us, signaling for her Houndoom to sit. She smiled viciously at us. I resisted the urge to punch her lights out. After all these years, I'd learned not to mess with her, but the hope of breaking free from her still burned brightly in my heart.  
"Come along," she ordered. "There's some special training for the two of you."  
"What kind of special training?" I asked suspiciously.  
"Just some normal battling techniques. I want to see how well I can combine your powers. And remember, don't try to escape. After all, my Houndoom are awfully...hungry."  
"One question," Shadow said, glaring at her.  
"Yes?"  
"Why the hell do you insist on training us in the middle of the night?"  
Zeena chuckled. "Follow me into the courtyard. I want you to start immediately."  
We walked to the courtyard obediently, well, in my case, I flew and we saw multiple other hybrids in the yard. Only they were...different. They looked even more mutated and disgusting, like creatures in a horror movie. I don't have a weak stomach, but I nearly threw up.  
"I'm going to send you two on a mission soon," stated Zeena, pacing back and forth. "And I'll need you combined efforts. Alone, you could not hope to accomplish this task."  
"Cut to the point!" I snorted. "You're wasting valuable time!"  
Zeena hissed at me and her Houndoom growled in warning. I gulped and backed down. "You see, a little over two years ago, before you two arrived, a very special hybrid escaped our institution. She was a key part of our plan. We tried to replace her with you two, but...even you, Rainbow, child might be inferior to her. Though, you're growing stronger every day. The point is, I want her returned to me."  
"And who is this legendary hybrid?" asked Shadow, looking very curious. "And what is she crossed with that makes her so powerful?"  
"Some may say that this legendary Pokemon is "childish" and "not as powerful as its clone." But the Pokemon actually gave us quite a deal of trouble as we were catching it. I could've sworn its eyes even glowed red in anger."  
"Why the hell are you always so cryptic?!" I screamed. "Can't you ever just give a clear answer and stop dancing around it?"  
Houndoom bit my leg and I yelped. "We caught Mew." My jaw dropped slightly. "This experiment went a bit differently than what we did with the two of you, which might be another reason why she became so strong. We found a good host that even seemed to slightly match Mew's personality and we literally combined them. Of course, that, in a way, killed the actual Mew, but now its DNA is fully infused within that girl. Her name is Julia Willows. She was the perfect hybrid. I was shocked to find she had escaped, but if I had any guess as to wear she was, it would be with the Midnight Shadows."  
"Midnight Shadows?" I almost laughed, nudged into MY midnight Shadow. Shadow was unamused.  
"What exactly is or are the Midnight Shadows?"  
"They're an organization bent on destroying my research," she hissed, clenching her fists. "They'll do whatever it takes to free my hybrids and destroy all the data I've collected. Which is why before I send you on the mission, I'l have to equip you with tracking-"  
Zeena was cut off as roses started falling from the sky. I looked up, seeing that someone was dropping them down from the wall. It was a man with green hair and emerald eyes, his lips curled up into a smirk. Beside him stood a beautiful girl with brown hair, put back in a red bandana, whose blue eyes stared coldly down at Zeena.  
"I don't think they need the tracking devices," said the green-haired guy, jumping down and landing smoothly after jumping from a SIXTEEN FOOT WALL! (I couldn't fly over it because Charizards guarded from the air, but it looked like they had knocked them all out. All of the guards too!)  
"Not you again!" Zeena screeched in fury. "I won't let you take any more of my hybrids! Houndoom, go!"  
The girl in red clothing tossed out a Wartortle, "Water gun!"  
The Houndoom immediately fell in defeat. I suddenly felt a kinship to that woman. She took out those devil Pokemon Huzzah!  
The green-haired man pulled a rose out of his pocket and sniffed it. "The smell of a rose is not as sweet as the smell of freedom…"  
The brown-haired girl cut in. "It is our job and pleasure to bring people into the light.  
"Drew, the Shadow, always following you!"  
"May, the cold glance of midnight!"  
"Together, we form Midnight Shadows!" they shouted simultaneously.  
Lame entry if you ask me, but if they were part of Midnight Shadows, they must be here to save us.  
"Wartortle," bubblebeam, May commanded.  
A mass of bubbles surrounded us, making it difficult to see. I felt a pair of hands leading me. Normally, I'd shove away anyone who touched me, but this case was different.  
"My name is May Maple," a sweet voice whispered in my ear. "My boyfriend, Drew, and I are here to bring you back to our HQ. You'll be safe there."  
"Where's Shadow?" I asked, feeling slightly panicked.  
"Don't worry, Drew's helping him out," May said soothingly. "You have wings, so you can fly, right? The Charizards are all down, so could you fly me out of here?"  
I nodded. "It might be a bit of a bumpy ride though. They don't trust me to fly to often. And I will need some directions!"  
She smiled sweetly at me. "I've got you covered!"  
And so I took her in my arms and flew off. Not to be rude or anything, but she was heavy, but that was only because she is older and therefore bigger/taller than me. I'd managed though. I wasn't raised to be a weakling! 

**Derik's P.O.V.**

I watched her silhouette as she swiftly kicked the wooden training dummy, nailing it so hard that she broke off its arm. She tended to break a lot of our supplies. Her dark blue, long sleeve shirt hugged her body tightly and she was so mobile in those back yoga pants. I could watch her forever. Now don't get the wrong idea! I don't like here. I just admire her strength...and her attitude even though…  
Her pink ears twitched as I sighed and she turned to face me, her tail swishing behind her. She smiled at me, her serious expression fading quickly. She wiped some sweat from her face.  
"What's with the sigh, Derik?"  
I didn't respond.  
She shot me an irritated look. I wasn't the talkative type and I kept to myself quite a bit. I didn't like talking about anything except training. Right now, getting stronger was my only purpose. Though I doubt it would erase everything that I had done in the past. And I'd be forced to tell everyone eventually…  
"Geez, you're so annoying," she pouted, sitting beside me on a bench. The bench wasn't very large, so it was uncomfortable sitting beside her like this.  
I ignored her comment. "When are May and Drew returning?"  
"Hard to say," she said, exhaling. She opened the cooler next to the bench and retrieved a bottle of fresh water. She chugged it all down in a few seconds. "They went out to save more hybrids from Zeena, and you know how long that can take, especially since Zeena keeps upping security."  
"And whose fault is that?" I asked.  
Her ears drooped. "I guess they don't want any more hybrids like me to escape. Too bad they're no match for May and Drew. They're seriously amazing! I want to help them out on a rescue mission one of these days."  
"You can't though," I hissed, flicking her forward. She puffed her cheeks at me in anger. "You know what's happen if you went back there."  
"But I'm strong enough to handle myself!" she protested.  
"Yes," I agreed. "You're stronger than the last time they saw you, which is precisely why it'd be even more dangerous to go back there. The more powerful you are, the more they can use you! Don't you get that, Julia?!"  
"Shut up!" she screamed at me, jumping up from the bench and walking away.  
"You wish I'd talk more, then you tell me to shut up," I sighed. "You're a very bipolar girl."  
She stomped her foot down, warning me not to go any further and groaned. "It isn't"

**Shadow's P.O.V.  
**I saw Nynx helping the brunet girl over the wall and the grass head here is pulling out a Flygon.  
" Well you getting on or not?" he asked.  
I climbed on and held on for dear life, Nynx tried lifting me and flying... she fell and I've been scared ever since...  
" Scared of heights huh?" I nodded trying not to look down. " Don't worry Flygon here won't fall like your friend over there, I'm surprised May asked her to fly her back to base."  
" Nynx isn't that bad of a flyer, she's just not used to these bat wings, in her Celibi form she's a lot better" I don't know why I feel so compelled to defend her it just came naturally.  
" Is that so we didn't know that she had other forms... interesting... she and Julia should get along great then..." wait did her just say Julia, as in the Mew girl?!  
" Where are we going anyways?" I asked over the sound of the wind, he just looked at me then smirked.  
" I can't tell you the coordinates , only S class Ninjas know them." Wait Ninjas S class what?! My head was spinning when I noticed Flygon starting to descend at a rapid pace. " Downwards air current!" I heard him call, dear Arceus if you exist don't let me die!


	4. Julia and Derik

**Julia's P.O.V.  
**As the door slammed, I knew that they had returned. I smiled and immediately rushed up the steps. Derik remained where he was. He'd never been too enthusiastic about new people. He'd only really bonded with the people who'd arrived at Midnight Shadows before him, including me, though I'm not sure that "bonding" I the proper word.  
Drew stepped through the door, some boy following him. Drew was cursing.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"We lost May," he snapped. "She was flying with one of the hybrids and we lost her."  
Shadow's P.O.V  
We lost nynx we lost her! I'm an idiot for letting her out of my sight! Dammit!  
" How the Hell can we loose her!? I mean the girl has RAINBOW hair!?"  
" don't forget about May too Dammit why do things always seem to go wrong?!"  
" Ok WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" I just about jumped out of my skin when the girl with Mew ears and a matching tail started yelling.

"I could fly out and find her!" the Mew girl suggested. "Well, not exactly fly. It's more of floating reaaaally high. Not the point! Please let me find her! If something happened to May..."  
"I know," sighed Drew. "You really admire her, don't you? It's risky for you to go out, but I want as many people and Pokémon out there as possible to search." He turned to face me. "Do you have any tracking Pokémon"

"No, don't have any pokemon. But I could track her" I said as I shifted into my animal form, a Mightyena that was Silver with a little gold colored streaks in the fur. " I know what to look for with Nynx they had me track her a lot just to work on her evasion skills"  
" Then get going! I'll follow on flygon" I heard Grass head shout but I was already half way out the door.

"Hey! Wait for me!" the Mew girl called after me, jumping up in the air and actually flying after me. Her Cyndaquil ran behind her.  
A guy with dark hair and piercing eyes soon ran after us as well. He called out to the girl. "Julia, you aren't doing anywhere without me!"  
Julia shot him a menacing look. She flipped her long, brown hair and hen turned away from him. I think she just shot him down. The guy sighed in irritation and turned to me. "She obviously isn't talking to me right now, so guide her the best you can. If she's to stubborn for my help then fine."  
I didn't exactly understand what was going on, but those two must be arguing friends or something. "Um...sure?"

I speed off and the scent got stronger, we came to a clearing where we saw...(not sure what you wanted to happen)

Where we saw three of Zeena's henchmen, having surrounded a fallen May and Nynx.

" That bitch..." I heard the grass head who I assume name's Drew mutter.  
" What do we do?" I asked

"What do you think?" he spat. "We kick their a***!"  
Oh yeah. What a detailed plan. There's no way this could fail.  
"I'll cause a distraction with my psychic powers," the girl named Julia suggested. She smiled at me. "Don't look so worried. We'll get our girlfriend back!"  
G-Girlfriend?! What the hell?!

" she's n-not my girlfreind!"  
" sure she isn't *snicker* at least not yet..." this can not be good another Sky.  
" ok enough you two we need to get them back before they get them"

"Ok!" Julia said wit a nod, switching modes quickly. A pink force field or orb of some sort surrounded her as she flew out at the enemies.  
"It's Julia!" the grunts shouted, looking panicked and pleased all at once. "Capture her immediately!"  
My eyes widened in fear as Julia's cloudy blue eyes changed into a deep, angry red. She used a psychic attack, picking up all the grunts and throwing them down. She did this repeatedly, even after some had been knocked out.  
"I knew she couldn't handle her temper," a voice hissed behind me. It was that Derik guy. "Julia, snap out of it!"

something about him speaking to her made her snap out of whatever trance she was in and she landed looking worn out and weak from using that much energy.  
" Hey kid you ok?" I heard that Drew guy ask.

Before she could answer, one of the grunts recklessly ran at her, driving a pocket knife into her side. Before anyone could come close enough to save her, the grunt pinned her down while she was weak, got her in a head lock, then held the knife to her throat. Julia struggled slightly, but it was pathetic. She could barely move.  
"If anyone makes a move, I'll kill her!" the grunt warned, a mad look in his eyes. "All three of these girls will be coming with us."  
"Not quite," I laughed. "You see, you hurt Nynx's pride by knocking her out like that, but now that she's waken up, you'll get your a*** handed to you."  
The grunt turned hi head slightly, seeing that I hadn't been lying. An angry Nynx rose to her feet and growled intimidatingly. May was still unconscious.

" Nynx dose not go down easy"  
" Damn strait I don't!" she said lunging at the man who held Julia and knock him off of her and into a tree so hard that it cracked then went on to attacking the others until they were beaten to a blood pulp.  
" Nynx don't kill them..." I said cautiously walking towards her. My only response was an animalistic growl as she turned to look at me with murderous eyes that changed as soon as she saw it was me.

I blinked for a moment and then thought of how Julia had been acting just a moment ago. These two girls, both ultra powerful hybrids, were both experiencing weird flashes of anger. I wondered if that was injected into them purposefully...or if it was something much worse. Perhaps a bad side effect to being transformed? There was no way to tell unless we were to confront Zeena, but that was for another time. Speaking of Zeena, we'd left some friends behind at her little prison. I was going to have to convince these people to save them later on.

Nynx gave me a shaky grin then collapsed to the ground, she had a big knot on her head and she might have a concussion. I picked her up and carried her over to where drew and Derik were Drew had picked up May and Derik was helping Julia walk from the looks of it her side will need stitches and Nynx had at least one broken bone if not more.  
" Well we better get these three to the infirmary before their condition gets worse than it already is" I heard Drew say, but I was mainly concerned for the two we left behind how are we going to get them back if they are still alive that is

Julia's P.O.V.  
My side felt like it had burst out into flames, got battery acid poured into it, and had mixed in salt to top it all off. I had a feeling that wasn't any regular pocket knife. I'd felt this pain once before when Zeena had tried to stop me from escaping. It was some sort of poison.  
"Derik," I whispered, my voice unwilling to raise any higher. My throat was dry and scratchy.  
"What now?" he asked. I didn't appreciate he rude tone.  
I yelped as one of my legs collapsed under me and I fell to the ground, face-planting in the dirt. I felt my lip tear open and the taste of blood entered m mouth. Derik helped me up again, looking slightly concerned. It's hard to read Derik's expressions considering how well he hides his feelings. I'm probably the only person alive that can read him.  
"What's wrong?" he questioned me. "Can you stand."  
"It feels like my leg isn't even there," I growled, actually touching my leg to make sure it WAS there. "And I think that I've been poisoned."  
He let out a long sigh and kneeled down, laying my head on his high. I blushed nervously. What the hell was he doing to me?!  
He pulled up my shirt slightly, and I used all the self control I had not to smack him. My wound was now fully exposed and I wined a the sight. I'd been cut deeply and you could see some substance mixed in with my blood. Now I was POSITIVE that I'd been poisoned.  
I whined in embarrassment as his soft lips pressed against my side. I whined even louder as he began slurping.  
"What the hell are you doing, you pervert?!" I screamed.  
"Relax," he instructed me after spitting out a mouthful of blood. "I'm sucking out all the poison. If it spreads, you'll die you know."  
"S-Sorry," I stammered, still feeling awkward.  
Nynx raised an eyebrow at me, looking at me as if I were a crazy person. I stared back and then she burst out laughing at me.  
"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

" N-nothing I-its just YOU'D BE SO CUTE AS A COUPLE!" she said bursting out laughing.  
" Why do I have the feeling you hit your head a little too hard.." said shadow sighing

"EHHH?!" I cried out. "EEEWWW! Derik?!"  
"I'm right here..."  
"That EMOTIONLESS freak?!"  
"Still here."  
"He's really not my type," I huffed. "Opposites don't always attract. It's actually proven that in most relationships people are looking for someone with common traits and interests. We barely get along as friends!"  
"I'm saving your life and this is how you treat me?" he said, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.  
"Sorry," I turned back to Nynx. "If anyone would make a cute couple, it's you and Shadow, Nynx."

" *giggles* me and him*giggles even more* Bi celi bi bi *more giggling*  
" You hit your head really hard didn't you?" said shadow said while blushing.  
I'm still trying to figure out what she said it sounded like she was speaking Celebi

"Is she okay?" I asked. "She really might of hit her head. We should hurry."  
"And how do you intend to get to HQ with your non-working leg?" He had just finished sucking the poison from my side.  
I sighed, asking the most embarrassing question ever. "Will you carry me?"  
"You owe me big time."

" yea I know I do" I said as he picked me up.  
" we need to hurry last time she acted like this not even houndoom could snap her out of it. still not sure what happened sky said she wasn't like this until after she was pokefused

"That's really strange," sighed Derik. "Julia acts like that too. I'm sure you noticed though. You're not blind."  
I looked up at Derik in confusion. "What are you talking about?"  
He seemed a bit shocked. "You know what I mean. When you go all psycho and attack people."  
"I do that?"

" I wonder if something happened to them during the operation, Sky doesn't have that problem at all and Nynx used to be quiet and quite shy and wouldn't talk before now..." said shadow  
" It's quite possible due to the fact that they were both infused with legendary DNA it could have messed with their heads" Drew said as he led us towards base.  
" What was she infused with?  
" From the report, Darkrai and Celebi"

"I think I've made a connection," Derik stated. "If Nynx has Darkrai and Celebi within her and Julia was combined with Mew, they both have legendary DNA within them."  
Something clicked for me. "Nynx, what kind of surgery did you go through?! Did they inject you with the DNA of hose Pokemon or literally combine you? Please try to remember."

" I can't quite remember I heard Pokémon cries and one sounded like mistress but it wasn't her I just remember a lot of blood because the houndoom sliced open my stomach

"Dammit," I hissed.  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Derik.  
I nodded. "If she'd been experimented on the same way as me, it's possible that since it's a different method than they usually use that there could be strange side effects. Or maybe they knew that would happen?"  
"It doesn't matter right now," sighed Drew. "I jus want you all back at HQ. We'll all be safe there. If we stay out here any longer, more grunts might show up. Come on."

Ok let's get going then I think I heard footsteps about 2 miles from here" Shadow said, gotta love wolf ears.  
" Then we have to hurry we can't stand another attack with the condition everyone's in" I heard drew say as we picked up speed. I started to drift off and was having a hard time keeping my eyes open.  
" You can go to sleep you've had a long day, don't worry I won't let anything happen to you" I heard Derik say.  
" ok..." his quiet laughing was the last thing I heard before I drifted off.

_I awoke strapped to an operating table. The smell of blood and medicine loomed everywhere. Odd people wearing gloves ad dirtied lab coats surrounded me. I tried to pull free, but of course it was useless. I was terrified of what they'd do to me. They had me spread-eagle across the table.  
Next to me, I heard a panicked, unfamiliar cry. I turned my head and saw a pink figure. I figured out what it was only after it muttered, "Mew..."  
"Get some morphine," instructed the man who I assumed was in charge of this operation...whatever it was. "This is going to be painful."  
I whined and cried out at the sight of a needle. I can't handle those thing. "You won't feel a thing" they say, but it hurts like hell. Even with all the painkillers they injected into me, this process would be the most painful thing I'd ever have to undergo.  
Thinking back, I wondered why they hadn't put me to sleep? Why would they force me to endure this? Feel this pain, see my body being cut open, terrifying tools poking around, hearing the cries of the Pokémon who was going to be conjoined with me. How the hell had these sick b*** even proceeded in this?  
I screamed at the top of my lungs, tears flowed endlessly, but even through my blurred vision I could see every last gory detail. It was impossible to erase it from my mind. You could never begin to understand my pain. Ladies, imagine getting cramps, labor pains, getting a kick to the privates (which hurts us too). It was even more painful than that. Men, imagine getting kicked in the balls, slammed into walls while wrestling or whatever you do, and breaking bones (which applies to women too). Multiply that by ten. Maybe twenty. Thirty even.  
By the end of it all, I was traumatized ad hyperventilating, my entire body shaking. The tears had dried in m eyes and I stared blankly up at the ceiling. And then, when they held up the mirror, forcing me to stare at my reflection, then I felt nauseous.  
I didn't look as nice as I do now, looking like it was completely natural. No, the ears were blood-coated and attached awkwardly. The tail hung limp and useless for a while, before I learned to control it. And my newly obtained psychic powers, not yet under control, gave me no choice but to listen to the thoughts of everyone around me, hearing how joyful they were to see my pain. And then Zeena entered the room.  
"Is it ready yet?" she questioned.  
It?! When did I become at it?! I'm a her! I'm hu...I'm not human anymore. Resentment for this woman bubbled up inside of me. I knew she was the mater of all of this, the boss of this wicked organization. She'd kidnapped and altered me, VIOLATED me.  
I remember screaming in rage and then there was black. I awoke in a small cell, chains restraining every part of my body. My hands, feet, even my neck. Why had they locked me up like this? Had I done something stupid that I couldn't remember. My torture only BEGAN here...  
_"Wake up!" Derik shouted, shaking my shoulder. "You've been out for four hours!"  
"Wha?" I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I looked around or a moment, taking a deep breath. I realized after taking that breath, how fast my heart was beating. I was sweating too.  
"Another nightmare?"  
I sighed and wiped away some sweat. "I haven't had an actual dream in years. It's always memories of that lab, haunting me...a reminder that I can't erase the past."  
Derik frowned. "You can always change the past." He looked strangely desperate, more emotion swirling on his face than I'd ever seen before. "The past can be fixed, right? Right?!"  
He seemed really alarmed. I panicked and ran out of the room, rushing to find May.  
Derik's P.O.V.  
We can't change the past she said? If that's true...then I can't tell her THAT. My past...she'd hate me forever. I'm a sick, cruel b***. I can't fix my actions. Julia is forgiving, but this is something she won't ever be able to forget. IF I tell her, that is. Which is why I have to keep it my dirty little secret. 


	5. A like more than we thought

**Derik's P.O.V.  
**I woke up, the sound of her scream still ringing in my ears. I turned to face the clock. It was the middle of the night. I hadn't stuck around to hear what May and Drew had to say to the newbies. I knew the drill. They introduced everyone, fed them, gave them a tour, explained the training system here, and showed them to their rooms. So I'd just stayed in my room until night time.  
As for the scream I'd referred to earlier, I'd just woke up from a nightmare. Another nightmare about Julia. I could always still here her scream after waking up. Sometimes, I'd even mistake it for her actual scream and barge into her room in the middle of the night. I'd find her restlessly tossing and turning, also having nightmares, but not once had she been in danger as Id checked up on her.  
I sighed and removed my shirt, sweat sticking to me like glue. I turned on my fan to try and cool down, but I continued to sweat, regret boiling up inside of me. I just couldn't forget what Julia had said.  
"It's always memories of that lab, haunting me...a reminder that I can't erase the past."  
Little did she know that our pasts were so connected. Of course, she never would have remembered my face. It had been concealed. For the first tie in a long time, I felt tears pricking at my eyes. Shocked, I brought my hand up to my face, feeling a tear run down. I don't think I've cried since I was six. It just shows how upset I am at the moment.  
I got up and walked out the door of my room, going to the person I knew I could always count on to sort out my issues. Knowing Drew always took the midnight patrol to keep watch for enemies, I headed outside and saw him beside the gate. I was surprised to see Shadow with him though. I hid behind one of the many trees that grew outside. We kept them up so we could train in various different ways. Whatever they were talking about, it must be something important if they're talking about it in the middle of the night.  
As I tuned in, I hard my name. "Derik." They hadn't caught me though. They were talking about me.

**shadow's p.o.v.  
**I don't know why i kept wanting to make sure Nynx was ok it was just that something about the thought of her being in danger makes my blood run cold. i decided to take the nightshift with drew and he started bringing up Derik

"I have a huge favor t ask of you," he stated plainly. "Though it might be a burden. But it could help me figure out something about Derik..."  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"He hasn't really told as much about him. Where he came from, why he decided to join, nothing. I barely was able to learn his last name or favorite color. I want you to...investigate him. Get close to him. Learn about him. Note any suspicious behavior. Look for...weird things he might have lying around. I want to believe that Derik is a good guy, but...there's this gut instinct telling me to check him out. Please do this, for Julia. I'm worried for her. And if I learned more about him, I could protect Nynx too. I have a theory about him that I don't want to believe. And if it's true, those two girls are in trouble. I know it's a lot to ask, but what do you say?"

"ok but i wouldn't worry about Nynx she would have detected in a second if something was off, she's got a paranoia thing"  
" i know just keep a look out on him i want to believe he's good but something worries me "  
" ok ill keep a lookout on him, i know there might be something up and i think were thinking the same thing but i think he's trying to make up for it and he likes Julia a lot so i think she's the reason he changed"

**Derik's P.O.V.**  
I thought Drew might grow suspicious of me eventually, but not this soon. And now I'd have to get Shadow off my tail without looking suspicious. I felt a smirk pulling at my lips. This might be fun. It had been so easy to hide my secret until now, but no there was some challenge. It was almost like a competition of who was smarter; me or Shadow? I wouldn't let him figure it out so easily. After all, I'd burned all the evidence except for THAT! But he'd never expect the hiding place to be in such plain sight. In fact, I'd think Julia would find it before him. But we'll see.  
**Julia's P.O.V.**  
Oh, sweet insomnia. I'd been up all night and now it was two o'clock in the morning. I thought I'd heard two people stumble out of their rooms, but I hadn't bothered to investigate. I then heard someone rap on my door, and, so they'd know I wasn't asleep, I called out, "I'm coming!"  
I had expected to see Derik at my door, but I was shocked to see Shadow. He seemed really surprised too.  
"What?" I asked, wondering my he was staring like that. "Um...your nightgown."  
I looked down and saw that my nightgown strap had slipped and some of my bra had been exposed. I fixed it in a panic.  
"Dammit," I hissed under my breath. "I told May that this thing was too big for me!"

" anyway have you seen Nynx she's not in her room and she was uneasy yesterday so I'm worried that she started to wander off in a daze again?" he said now completely ignoring the fact that my bra was showing, probably cuz he and Nynx shared a cell for who knows how many years

Just as I was going to respond with a "no" my ceiling literally caved in, a disoriented Nynx falling through it. "What's happening?!"  
Nynx was fighting with one of our main trainers here, an arrogant and strong guy, Gary. Nynx looked completely pissed. Gary jumped down from the ceiling and landed right on top of Nynx.

" Dammit you stupid arrogant perv get off of me so i can kick your sorry a** to hell and back!" I heard her scream as she struggled under him, he was two times her size!

"Oi!" I heard a female voce cry out. I smirked a bit. Those two were in for it. Leaf stormed into my room, glaring at the both of them.  
"What the hell are you two doing?!" she hissed. "You just broke through Julia' ceiling! You see how he rubble fell on her BED?! IF SHEHAD BEEN SLEEPING, YOU WOULD'VE KILLED HER!"  
I stared wide-eyed, realizing Leaf was right. I could've died!

Nynx looked at her before going and hiding behind shadow scared out of her mind.

Leaf stomped over to Gary and took a handful of his hair, pulling him down to face her since there was a slight height difference between them.  
"I'm going to kill you if you don't have a good excuse for this."

" well you see... i um found her wondering the perimeters and thought she was a spy"

"How many times have I told you to com and welcome new recruits so you'd know who they are?! Antisocial, spiky haired idiot!"

" well it isn't my fault the tiny little 6 year old wondered off" he shouldn't have said that...  
" . . . *growls and shifts into the dark vampire form then attacks*" you will die!"

I grabbed Nynx before she could pounce on Gary. Whatever she'd just transformed into looked dangerous. "Hey! No killing! You can go to jail for that!"  
She had lost it. She hissed at me and bit my hand. I screamed and recoiled. My hand was bleeding, but it was no normal wound. A cloudy darkness also seeped out of my hand, mixed in with the blood. My body started to shake and I screamed uncontrollably. Something in me was set off, a weird chain reaction, and I was suddenly furious.  
"Don't...TOUCH ME!"  
**Shadow's P.O.V.**  
I stared in shock as Julia's eyes yet again turned red. Her hands glowed purple wit energy as she charged at Nynx, nailing her right in the face, so hard that I expected all of Nynx's teeth to break.

but this is the shocker they didn't, in fact she rebounded faster than a latias and soon we had a full blow fight on our hands.  
" what is going on?!" i heard May scream as she came running in here with drew on her tail at the sight of the scene in front of her she went really pale.  
" not again..."

Julia's body continued to shake, immense power raging though her. Nynx was exactly the same, also shaking furiously. It must be causing quite a strain on their bodies. Julia spoke in a voice that wasn't her own. It almost sounded child-like...yet psychotic.  
"First go through the hell of the surgery...now you dare to bite me? I'm tired...of all this pain...my spirit locked inside...unable to escape...I want my body back...or I'll take over this girl...but first, I'll kill you, you ignorant brat."  
"That's not Julia," I heard Derik mutter.  
I would've replied, "no s***" but this was no time for that. Something was off.

when Nynx spoke she was similar but it was a dark psychotic voice that sounded older than her " you really wanna go, kitten, i was combined with another and this psycho little girl with insane powers that increase my own so you really gunna challenge me?! *evil laugh* you don't stand a chance against a dark type master of nightmares!"

"Perhaps," she sighed. "Dark type...is rather powerful against psychic...but there's no doubt in my mind that I'll win. The stronger...that I get...the more easily I can gain control of this body..."  
Whatever had possessed Julia seemed to be having some trouble speaking, showing how weak and locked away it must really be. Judging by the conversation and the childlike voice, I assumed that Mew's spirit must be speaking through her. Strange. After being combined with Julia, wouldn't Mew have sort of died? I guess its spirit didn't want to release.  
It must be the same for Nynx. Even though she can't remember her surgery, considering all the similarities, it must have happened just the same as Julia. Which means that that must be Darkrai controlling her. Did Darkrai have the same goal as Mew? To possess its host and completely control her body? If that were to happen, would Nynx and Julia die?

" seems like you underestimated your host there kitten, sure you're really as strong as you think?" but it seems darkrai was having the same problem also, both of them might be fighting back against the Pokémon trying to control them.  
" just...a...little...trouble" mew was starting to loose her control over Julia.

Mew held on strong though. "Ungh...if I could take control of her...she has amazing physical strength which could aid me...ungh...but her mental strength is also strong...she's pushing me back...I assume it's the same for you?"

" possibly but don't forget she's a child of Ho-Oh so he's helping her gain control also...and that fairy freak Celebi is helping push me out but she doesn't have the same goal as me" Nynx was looking pale, if this goes on much longer she could be in critical condition.

"Rgh," Mew hissed. "Darn...I won't be able to overrun her today...she's still willing to fight...and her body is still not strong enough to handle me...ugh...after all her years of training I thought...no matter. Once she's gained sufficient training...and is submerged into a weak state of mind...I'll be back..."

right after she said that she collapsed and it only took 2.5 seconds you Nynx to follow she started to glow but this time she looked different her ears and tail disappeared and her bat wings were replaced with fairy wings and her outfit changed to a green dress that reminded me a bit of a celebi

Julia however just meant back to her normal self, where she controlled all of Mew's powers. She had collapsed though, like after the first time she'd gone crazy. She looked so fragile lying on the floor and she was panting hard, she tried to push herself up, but her eyes sort of rolled and she fell to the side. It appeared she was dizzy. Derik sighed in irritation and wet over to help her.  
"Don't you have more strength than that?" he scolded her. "Geez. Getting controlled again. Can't we all just relax for a while? It's been complete drama nonstop ever since-" He glared at me and Nynx. "-THEY came here."  
He continued speaking to Julia, completely ignoring Nynx's new transformation. Seriously. All that guy cared about was Julia, May, Dew, and his other instructors. He hated our guts and we hadn't even done anything. And to think Drew wanted me to get close to him! How was that gonna work?! I focused at what was happening currently, admiring Nynx's odd new form. I'd never seen her like this before.

she just looked so...words can't describe it she was just so...innocent.  
" Ok how did this happen?!" she shouted, this will be one heck of an explanation...

"Well," I began. "Actually...I have no clue. Um...you're Celebi?"

"what the heck are you talking about shadow its me Nynx! why the heck would you call me celebi?" ok so celebi didn't take her over.

"Look at the way you look!"  
"WTF! why do i have F****ing fairy wings and why is the whole place trashed?!"  
"Looks like we both lost control, hopefully it doesn't happen again" I heard Julia say it looks like she can stand again and so can Nynx.  
"She needs to learn to control her powers before she hurts someone." Derik spat at us, how am i supposed to get close to him if he hates our guts?  
"Derik leave her alone, this is the first time she's had a major freak out like this! Remember how Julia was the first time? She almost destroyed the whole base." May said as she glared at Derik.  
"Fine..." he said.

"What do we do now?" Julia asked. "My room is trashed..."  
"I'd offer for you to sleep in my room, but," May sighed, looking over at Drew. "We were planning on having a sort of late-night date after his patrol since we don't get to do much romantic stuff during the day."  
"No way in hell are you sleeping in my room, scoffed Derik.  
"It would be awkward," I agreed. "I mean...you're a girl...I'm a guy. Not that I'd ever take advantage of you, but in that nightgown of yours."  
Julia caught the strap before it could fall and reveal her pink bra again. "Then who?"  
"Guess I'm the only one left," said Nynx. "They gave me a sort of small room and I'm a bit crazy, but I'm sure we could get along."  
And throughout that entre conversation, Leaf had been yelling at Gary.

"Fine I'm sure we can get along and it would be a way to get to know each other."  
"Ok then it's settled until her room is fixe she'll be rooming with Nynx." May said. "Let's just hope nothing else happens during the night"

"Ugh, I'm exhausted," sighed Julia. "I wear Derik, if you disturb my sleep, I'll kill you."  
"And disturbing her, means disturbing me," hissed Nynx. "So I'll bring you back to life the kill you again."

Derik went slightly pale after that and gave them the look of 'I'm not an idiot' then walked off to his room and i went to mine while the girls went to theirs.  
**With the girls** **Nynx's P.O.V.**  
"So this is your room?"  
"yep, small but beats a cell, and I've got a view of the Forrest just like the one mistress lives in"

"Sadly, I can't go out into the forest much," sighed Julia. "They probably won't let you go off either. It's dangerous for the hybrids to go out there they say. And if you or I were to go insane again..."  
Julia paused, suddenly looking pretty depressed. She sprawled out on the floor, not bothering to set out her sleeping bag. She just curled up into a ball.  
"What's wrong?" I asked in concern. Strange. I usually worried about myself more than others.  
"Don't you ever wish you weren't like this?" she questioned me. "Can you honestly tell me you enjoy being some strange hybrid?"  
"It can be kind of useful..." I wasn't making her feel any better.  
"Sorry," she sighed, unballing herself and stretching out. "All I've done since we met is cry, pout, and...get possessed by Mew."  
"Hey," I said. "How about we do something fun tomorrow?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Like...sneak out and explore the forest."

"You really think we'll manage to sneak past Drew and them?"  
"Yea! Back home i snuck past Sparky and Nyx all the time!" I felt a pang of sadness when i mentioned them, why couldn't they still be around?

"Who's Nyx?" she asked. "Sounds awfully close to Nynx."

"He was my brother same with Sparky. Sparky was the oldest and Nyx was my twin we did everything together so we he died it took a while to get used to how alone i felt, we even shared a room since we were little and like i said we were inseparable. Then a few weeks later Sparky went missing and they eventually gave up on the search and I was alone again mom and dad tried to cheer me up but I still felt all alone and I knew they weren't coming back. About 2 years later mom and dad were killed when they first came for me and i had a bit of a flip out, my original powers were too strong for me to handle and I almost killed the whole team that they sent after me. And then I was living in the Forrest for about a month and well here I am."

"I belong, well, used to belong, to an aristocratic family. The Dominions. My parents didn't really care for me though. Especially after my younger sister, Charlotte, was born. They constantly dressed her up, showed her off, and made a huge deal out of her. We're two years apart and complete opposites. I never got along with her. Eventually, it was just all too much. They'd forbidden me to go on a Pokémon journey, so I thought that was my best means of revenge. I ran to the Professor's, got my Cyndaquil, and before I could even compete in a contest, since I wanted to become a coordinator, I was kidnapped and stuffed into that lab."  
Julia's eyes started bugging out and she let out a small laugh, that slowly grew louder and more insane. "I remember the pain...so much pain...the needles...the cries of that Mew...Mew's personality had changed halfway through the experiment...vengeful...hatred...and all of Mew and her feelings echoed inside of me...HAHAHAHA! And every time I remember that experiment, I start feeling insane...because it's almost like...I can see Derik's face. I really am going crazy...HEHEEHE! I'm losing my mind! Derik had told me that he'd been caged up at home like me...that he'd been there the whole time before coming to Midnight Shadow's HQ. So...that wasn't his face...right? It wasn't him...RIIIIIGHT?"

"Julia calm down... deep breaths, deep breaths, I'm sure it wasn't him they probably just implanted that memory in your head for some sick twisted reason. Trust me I know about that I thought I saw Nyx there having the surgery at the same time as me, so just calm down..." Arceus help me she's scary.

"Heheheheheheheh."  
She wouldn't stop laughing. I didn't know what to do. But or once, there was someone scarier than me.  
"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!"  
"Julia, please stop," I begged.  
"HAHAHAHA! Did you see...? Do you remember seeing someone you care about pick you apart...? Why is that image in my head? Is this somehow Zeena's doing? Every day, I feel a bit more unstable...heheehehehee...it feels like all my memories are breaking apart...and I..."  
She collapsed from exhaustion. Her body couldn't handle it anymore. In a way, I was relieved. I at least managed to drag her onto her sleeping bag, but I couldn't force her inside of it, so I just threw a spare blanket over her. I should ask May and Drew if this had happened before. And should I still take her to the woods? But I had promised I would...

The next morning she seemed better, but still I think that will haunt me for the rest of my life.  
"H-hey Julia a-are you feeling b-better?" I asked in a shaky voice, she's just disturbing when she's like that

"Something wrong?" she asked innocently. "You seem kind of pale."  
She stretched out and grabbed the set of clothes she'd brought to change into. Since we were both girls, we were fine with getting dressed in here. She threw on a comfortable-looking, plain black shirt and another set of black yoga pants. She threw her light brown hair up into a ponytail. Its color almost resembled the top part of an acorn, only a bit more dark. I looked down at my crazy hair and realized how pretty Julia was.  
She turned to me and stared at me in confusion. "Um...why are you staring?"  
"You look really nice," I answered a bit shyly. Wow. I really don't act myself around Julia. Or is it that I'm more myself? "I wish I could look like that."  
She smiled and laughed, then tossed a grey shirt and sweatpants at me.  
"Change into those," she instructed. "We have training first thin in the morning...even though I'd rather sleep." She started laughing again, only not crazy.  
"What's so funny?" I asked defensively.  
"It just amuses me that you think I'm so pretty when all any of the girls where here are t-shirts, and sweat or yoga pants, and shorts. It really isn't tat great a wardrobe. I can try to help make you look pretty though. Let m do something with your hair after you change."  
I suddenly felt very small. I didn't think these cloths would it me. I think I was too big for them, but they were just right. I thought I'd end up being a medium like Julia. Dammit. Curse my short stature. I walk over o Julia, who got out some hair supplies.  
She combed through my mangled hair and starting taking handfuls of it and trying weird stuff with it. I didn't really understand it. I'd always just wear my hair down. Eventually, she settled on a hair style.  
"Awww," she squealed. "With some brushing and styling, you're really adorable. I wonder what Shadow will say."  
She held up a mirror and I blinked, surprised by my own appearance. Two, long pigtail ran by my shoulders and it urns out my hair isn't as crazy and frizzy as I thought. With combing, it looked wavy and kind of nice.  
"Well, we should get going," suggested Julia. "Our first lesson is with Gary."  
I frowned. "Gary needs to grow a pair-y. Low-life...snobby..." I muttered other mean things.  
Julia laughed nervously. "Well, while you hate Gary, I think you're going to love this class." And I would. 


	6. Return of old friends

**Julia's p.o.v.**  
I got to class with Nynx and immediately she perked up at the sight of all the weapons and the training dummies.  
"Alright you two are the only ones training today since we dont have a lot of recruits, so pick a weapon and aim for the red circles on the dummies!" Gary shouted from his place in the middle of the room. both of us went over to the weapons pile and Nynx picked up a pair of daggers. I myself picked up a bow and arrows. Once we had our weapons we found our positions on the marks in front of the dummies and took our aim.  
"Alright you want to hit the mark in the middle! once you have that down we'll move on to hand to hand combat! Then we'll be moving onto stealth in the forest, you will have to avoid being caught by the members of the camouflage class!"

After shooting with the bow and arrow for a while, I went back to my usual, knives. I knew everything there was to know about knives. I knew how to throw them, use them in self-defense, and various other things. Nynx was having fun with the special throwing stars.

"why do I think you're having a little too much fun with those?" I said as I watched her land a hit to the heart on one of the dummies.  
"Maybe Cuz Sparky and I used to use these all the time as a joke" I sweat dropped at her reply

"Why did you brother let you play with weapons?"  
"Just Cuz we where bored and no one told us we couldn't"  
"Of course... did anyone ever tell you that you are completely insane?"  
"Just Sky and Basil" wait Sky?  
"By any chance is her full name Skyler?"  
"yep but she prefers Sky... they had to leave her and Basil behind..." her voice dropped a little when she mentioned them, they must have been close. But why dose Sky sound so familiar?

"Oi Rookies! Stop goofing off and get out to the forest, the camo team says that something's out there that shouldn't be and need back up! There's a houndoom we're tracking out there and we need help!" After Gary said that Nynx shivered, she might have a major fear of them. Not that I blame her...

I dropped my weapon and called out Cyndaquil. Nynx stared at me in confusion.  
"What?" I questioned, glaring back at her blank face.  
"Why use a Pokémon when you have your own powers?"  
I frowned. "Ever think of it this way? The more you use those Pokémon powers, the less human you'll be. And I don't want to lose myself...more than I already have..."  
"More than you already have?" I heard her whisper to herself.  
I sighed and picked up Cyndaquil, sprinting to where we needed to be.

come on, is this thing has more friends were in big trouble!" I heard Gary shout and we bolted for the door, poor Nynx she looked scared half to death.  
Just as Gary said that, two huge Houndoom pounced on him from behind. I hissed n pain as a little Houndour dug its teeth into my ankle. Even the small Houndour scared Nynx out of her mind. I saw a huge Houndoom leap on Nynx and pin her to the ground, she tried moving and it clawed her back and left a gash at least an inch deep.  
"Get the f*** off of me!" I was shocked when she threw the houndoom off of her and into a wall then blasted the others off of me and Gary

More Houndoom only continued to surround us though, followed by Zeena. She stared right at me and Nynx and made a hand signal. A group of hybrids appeared behind her, all equipped with shock collars.  
Nynx gasped. "No..."

I myself shivered at the sight of the she-devil after so many years.  
"my, my seems like we've found our run away rouges" she said with an evil smile on her face.

"Let them go," hissed Nynx, staring at the hybrids. "LET MY FRINDS GO!"  
I stood paralyzed as my eyes locked on a particular hybrid. She looked like...but she can't be...but Nynx mentioned her...and her name even matched...  
I looked Sky up and down, in complete shock. Although she looked more Pokémon than human now, there was no mistaking that that was her. But was she really? Zeena has been known to have done things to me just to screw with my mind. One time, when I was in a battle simulator, she created an image of my dad that I'd had to kill. It was so realistic, that I'd been crying after escaping the simulator, thinking I'd actually killed my father. But...was that really Sky? Was she really my sister?  
Now, you might be thinking, 'But Julia, when you were talking with Nynx and you were talking about each other's families you never said you have a sister.' But I had a reason for not bringing that up. I never mentioned my younger sister, Skyler, because I had KILLED her. Nynx was psychotic alright, but after hearing something like that, would she really want to sleep in the same room with me? Me, a murderer?  
It had all happened just a few weeks before I'd been kidnapped...

_Scampering the halls of the mansion, I searched endlessly for my dress. Tonight was the night of a huge ball my parents had been throwing ad they'd told me and my sister to dress our fanciest. Obeying their commands, this morning, I'd laid out my finest dress. But coming back to my room after the long hours I spent studying with my personal tutor, I found it missing.  
I was starting t get panicked now. I couldn't find it anywhere. And I'd searched almost every inch of the mansion! I was going to give up on finding that dress, but after returning to my room, I found all of my other gowns missing too! Even some of my finest skirts and blouses were missing. I had nothing formal to wear! And if I showed up at the party without a dress...let's just say that my mother and father aren't the most understanding people. They wish for everything to be perfect. And since perfect was one of the many things I'm not, they grew to despise me and I'd earn quite a beating if I didn't please them tonight.  
Sky, my oh-so-perfect sister, had already changed and fixed her hair and make-up. she had her hey sky blue hair pulled up in a lazy bun that allowed her hair to flow down her back like a waterfall and a sapphire necklace that matched her eyes, only her eyes had a hint of green specks in them_

_She wore a long, white dress that flowed down to her ankles. It almost looked like she was getting married. There were real jewels sown into it and it was slightly ruffled. Why the hell did everything she wear have to suit her so perfectly?!  
I slowly approached her and cleared my throat to grab her attention. She looked down at me, staring at me with a "I'm superior to you" gaze as if SHE were the older sister. I constantly felt overshadowed by her.  
"Have you seen my pin dress?" I asked her, some of my panic showing in my voice. "I've looked basically everywhere...except mother and father's room...and your room..."  
"What are you implying?" she snapped. "Do you think I STOLE it?"  
"I never said that," I replied. "But do you know where it is?"  
"Haven't seen it," she replied immediately, then she laughed at me. "How like you. To lose something important before a big event. Why not where a different dress?"  
"Because all my other dresses are gone," I sighed/hissed. "Could I borrow one of yours?"  
"HA!" she burst. "YOU in one of MY dresses? You're kidding me! For one thing, your flat chest couldn't even fit into anything of mine-" I blushed in anger at her rude and out of place comment. "-Secondly, knowing how clumsy you are, you'd only rip it, stain it, or worse! And finally, you jut can't pull them off. They're too...I don't want to be rude, oh, yes I do...they're too gorgeous for your average looks. It'd be like putting a gold chain on a hobo. Face it honey, there's a reason why no one talks to you at parties. A reason why mom and dad favor me. You just aren't good enough. A girl with such a weak presence doesn't belong in our prestigious family."  
Something suddenly snapped within me. I was sobbing now, but an insane fit of laughter escaped me at the same time. I cried and laughed and laughed and laughed. Sky's eyes widened as she stared at me in horror.  
"Wh-What's so funny?!"  
"Hehehe...you think you're so pretty," I snorted. "But how good would you look...HAHAHAHA! How good would you look...DEAD?"  
She let out an ear-piercing scream and dived into her bedroom, she tried to shut and lock the door, but I pushed myself in, locking the door after I'd entered. Beside the fireplace that stood in her room, a fire poker leaned against the wall. I took hold of it and pointed the end right at her. Now SHE was the one crying. Mascara stained her pretty little face.  
"Th-This is one of your sick jokes, right?" she asked, her voice wobbly. "B-Besides, you won't get away with this...mom and dad would know it was you."  
"You're right," I agreed. "The fire poker would be a bad choice of murder weapon...hehehe...there are...BETTER options. Such as..."  
I stepped over to her shelf, where an old knife laid. Father had given it to her for her birthday explaining how our ancestors had used it back in a war between man and Pokémon. If it could kill a Pokémon, it could easily kill Sky, a frail girl with little to no muscle. I, however, had made a routine of sneaking out of the mansion to participate in a Pokémon and human martial arts course, enjoying being able to fight. Some day, I'd escape this Arceus-forsaken mansion and travel alongside a Pokémon, both of us growing strong together. That isn't the point though.  
"If I do this right," I giggled. "I can make it look like a suicide. Your boyfriend broke up with you a while back, right? I can forge your handwriting and make a note to mother and father about how you can't stand being away from him any longer...and then...hehehehe...you committed suicide using father's precious knife..."  
"Julia," she whimpered. "Please...stop..."  
"Who's their favorite now?"  
_  
Back then, I know I killed Sky. She had no pulse. I'd gotten away with it. Everyone had been convinced it was a suicide. And a while later, I'd left a note stating that I'd be leaving home for a while, "heartbroken" about Sky's death. So why...why is she alive?  
"Why is who alive?" Nynx questioned me. "What the hell are you mumbling about?"  
Oops. I'd spoken aloud. "You know Sky, right?"  
"No duh!"  
"Did...she ever mention having a sister?"  
"What the hell does that matte right now?!" hissed Nynx. "I need to save her and everybody else. WE need to save them! Rescuing hybrids is your job, right?! Now help me!"

I was shocked to see Nynx like this, I looked in her eyes and saw so many emotions it's hard to believe that an 11 year old could hold that many things back and still be as sane as she was. Those eyes looked like they'd seen more years than she had in her, this side of her was like a veteran coming out of a war... it really made me think 'just how much do I know about misery?'  
"Well come one if we get the collars off she can't control them!" she said as she grabbed some throwing knives and shoved them into my hands and grabbed some ninja stars for herself.  
"You can settle whatever you thought you did to Sky after we get her out of whatever trance she's in, and whatever you did in the past that wasn't Sky that you killed... she'd been at the lab the whole time...

"H-How did you know it was Sky...?" I hadn't mentioned that it was her that I thought I'd killed.  
Nynx smirked a bit. "You talk a lot when you daydream...I heard the whole story you crazy bitch."  
I laughed a little. "Looks who'd talking."  
She smiled. "Well, you can see she's alive, right? You aren't blind? So let's beat the shit out of Zeena!"  
Nynx threw one of the stars at Zeena and she cried out in despair as...Basil? blocked it with his hand.  
Zeena chuckled. "They've become my obedient slaves. The shocks those collars emit are strong enough to kill them. I told them that if the didn't protect me or failed to drag you both back to the lab, that they'd receive the shock of their lives."

"You. Sick. BITCH!" I heard Nynx scream and her hair had started to go black but stopped and when she looked up her eyes were still the same, but her eyes flashed and the hybrids dropped to the ground unconscious. "Can't control them if they are unable to move you little bitch" her voice was similar to herself but the was well controlled rage laced into every word. I wondered what was happening with her. She wasn't herself again and suddenly, all of her friends cried out in agony. But Zeena hadn't pressed the button for their shock collars...A dark aura surrounded Nynx and whatever controlled her appeared to be strangling her friends. For a while, it had seemed like she'd gained control, but obviously now she lost knowing what to do, I ran over and hugged her.

She seemed to be calming down a bit and the dark aura was gone but it surrounded Zeena and then she was gone and there were flashes of things all around,I saw a bunch of what I think might be memories: A boy with black hair and a strand of hair that stuck up in the back that was blonde and looked like a thunder bolt, a boy that looked similar to Nynx herself all decked out in a green jacket and tan pants with brown gloves and... leafeon headband and tail belt? Two people, a woman and a man, the woman with shoulder length ginger hair and the man with brown hair that spiked up in the front with a grin on his face that I'd seen Nynx herself pull so many times, childish yet mature at the same time, then a fire and blood everywhere, being chased by a pack of houndoom, watching herself freak-out and send them all flying everywhere, living in the forest a Celebi comforting her, then a net houndoom clawing her to pieces, people in lab coats, a cell, the boy that looks like her again strapped to an operating table next to her saying that it'll be ok, seeing said boy be cut open and be infused with a baby Zaptose and a leafeon, watching herself be cut open and infused with Darkrai and Celebi and a...Zoroa?, countless needles, being thrown into a cell, opening her eyes to find Shadow looking at her, a feeling I couldn't identify, Shadow holding her close as she cried into his chest... and so much more pain and suffering...  
She passed out after the chain ended, her hair going back to normal except a black streak that was in the shape of a lightning bolt.  
"OMA what happened here?!" I heard May shout as I looked up I saw something that surprised me, the other hybrids had disappeared like they were never there and only Sky and Basil remained.  
"The she-devil came and ambushed us and the tiny rainbow child lost it due to fear" Gary explained as he looked over at us, "looks like she used up a lot of energy and passed out"  
"W-wa happened?" Sky asked as she started to wake up, "we get stuck in the simulator again, Bae?"  
"If it is she's being really cruel to us this time, Sky, we where told Nynx and Shadow were 'retired' because they refused to listen, expected that from Nynx... but I thought Shad would have more sense than to follow his psychotic girlfriend's lead and get himself killed" said Basil, who I didn't realize was even up.  
"This isn't a simulator, Bae" said Shadow whose eyes went wide when he saw Nynx condition Nynx was in, " what happened to her?!"  
"Dammit Shad, keep it down I've got a killer headache" said Nynx as she sat up and surveyed the scene, "What are Bae and Sky doing here, when did they get here,!"  
"You don't remember anything at all?" I questioned.  
She shook her head " I can't remember anything since I told you about how Sparks and I used to throw ninja stars at Nyx just for the hell of it"  
Sky looked up and locked eyes with me then ran over and tackle hugs me and started crying.  
"Julia! OMA I'm so sorry! Mom and Dad sold me to them before the ball and put a decoy in my place to act like a snob so you'd leave! I've been at the lab for years but they put me to sleep so I was stuck and couldn't do anything!" she cried while hugging me so tight I could barley breath.  
"Can't...Breath...Sky..." I choked out and she let go in a hurry.  
"So this is your sister, Julia. She seems nice, but let's get that shock collar off of her" said May as she came over and got the shock collar off of Sky.  
"Nynx, hello, Nynx?" said Shadow as he waved a hand over Nynx's face, she looked like she was in some kind of trance.  
"impossible...it can't be..." she murmured, then she blinked, "Sky are there any pokemon or hybrids that can use telepathy"  
"No we're the only Hybrids left and there aren't any pokemon that could" Sky said looking a little alarmed at the question.  
Nynx got up and bolted out the door and headed into the forest ignoring Shadow's alarmed cry.


	7. A sister's reunion

**Julia's P.O.V.**  
Even though Sky had explained everything to me, I still wondered, had I actually killed someone? Was that imposter dead because of me? And just why the hell had my parents sold Sky? They freakin' loved her! And weren't they confused if "Sky" committed suicide.  
Suddenly, a stabbing headache washed over me and I fell to my knees. I balled up and held my head, lashing of white going by like it had done with Nynx. An old memory played out in my mind, going back to that day of the ball just after "Sky" had smack-talked me. But instead of me chasing her into her room and stabbing her, I pushed her down and just stormed off, locking myself in my room. I didn't go to the party. I didn't cry over "Sky's death." I remained in my room for weeks until I finally said I'd had enough and ran off without a word.  
The memory faded an I took a deep breath as the headache slowly subsided.  
"What the hell?" I hissed.  
"What's wrong?" Sky asked m in concern.  
"Dammit," I growled. "It's happening again."  
"Huh?"  
Gary approached me and laid a and on my shoulder. "You mean THAT?"  
"Yes," I answered. Seeing Sky's confused look, I decided to elaborate. "Ever since my surgery, I haven't been...stable. In fact, I think I'm starting to go insane. And because of my unstable state and poo mental health, sometimes...I "remember" things that never even happened. I have trouble telling which memories are real and which are fake. And I'd remembered...killing you at the ball. But that hadn't really happened. So now I'm wondering just how many of my memories are false..." Like seeing Derik's face in the operating room. "That sick bitch messed with all of us" I heard Shadow say.  
"What are we going to do about Nynx? She ran out into the forest and there could still be houndoom around and we don't know where she teleported Zeena."

"We need to find her as quickly as possible, she probably went to the heart to contact Celebi, or as she calls her 'mistress'" Sky said, so that's who this mistress is...

"I agree that we should find her, but since the Houndoom are after all of us, we should wait for May, Drew, and Leaf to run down here. We should split u into groups, each of us with at least one of them watching over us so we won't get lost or kidnapped."  
Gary agreed with me. "The others are coming right now, so just wait a bit longer."  
The first to arrive was Leaf, who immediately kicked Gary in the face "YOU CAN'T EVEN HANDLE A FEW HOUNDOOM?!"  
"We need to find her as quickly as possible, she probably went to the heart to contact Celebi, or as she calls her 'mistress'" Sky said, so that's who this mistress is...

"Leave me alone Leaf! They caught us off guard with our two best fighters, whom one of just ran into the forest for no f***ing reason!"

"SHEESH!" she growled. May and Drew soon arrived as well.  
"I'll take Julia and the girl huggin' up on her," said Leaf.  
"Then I'll take Shadow and Derik," said Gary. What the?! When had Derik arrived?!  
"Ok," said May. "Drew and I will both search with Basil."

"Her name is Sky and she's my sister."  
"Let's get going!" jeez you can tell Shadow's worried about Nynx.  
"Worried about your girlfriend?"  
"Julia! WTF!"

"What?' I questioned. "You're always with her and worrying about her. She can handle herself just fine, but you insist on being there to protect her. How can we not think you're in love with her?" I knew that I was right when he started blushing a lot.

"Alright," said Drew. "We're all grouped up now, so let's head off."  
Gary smirked. "Let's hurry and find your lover, Shadow."

"Shut up you f***ing perv!"  
"Oi! Both of you stop fighting!"  
"Yes ma'am!"

**Derik's P.O.V.  
**As these idiots all argued back and forth, I had lost myself in thought, concerned for Julia. She had never told me about that whole fucked up memories thing. I could only imagine her pain. How much of her life was a fabricated lie her brain had twisted? What the hell had Zeena done? And in the future, would her memories of her time with me be warped?

'WACK!' a loud slap brought me out of my thoughts and I looked up and saw Gary with a red handprint on his face and an extremely pissed off Leaf.  
"That's what you get, you damn perv!"

I sighed, fed up with this idiocy. "We're wasting time. Remember Nynx? You know, the girl we have to rescue!"

"oh yea.. hey where'd Shadow go?!"

"Dammit," cursed Drew. "Alright, begin the search!"

We all took off with our respective teams and spread out the search.  
"Why do you think Nynx ran off like that?"

"Not sure," sighed Gary. "She's definitely a strange one."

"Shadow has it bad for her, but I'm not so sure about Nynx... she doesn't seem to have an interest in romance yet."  
"typically girls her age should have at least a crush right?" I asked, not sure how we got to this topic...

"Typically boys YOUR age should have a crush. And be imagining dirty things..."  
"I'm not you, Gary," I retorted.

"What's THAT supposed to mean!"  
"It means I'm not a dirty perv that flirts with ever girl I see to attempt to get the attention of one."

"I...don't flirt with EVERY girl," hissed Gary, sounding genuinely hurt. "It's just Leaf. I want only her to notice me. And hen I do flirt with other girls...I'm trying to make her jealous."  
Alright. Enough mushy bullshit for me today. "Whatever. Let's hut the hell up and focus on finding the runt!"

Out of nowhere a vine shot out and slashed me.  
"I think you pissed her off, I called her tiny and she attempted to murder me"  
"no shit Sherlock."

"Oi!" I called out. "I know you're there Nynx!"  
She emerged from the bushes and extended a very special finger at me. "Fuck you, you emo bastard!"

"Language, young lady!"  
"Who gives a fuck?! Its not like you haven't heard the words out of Leaf" she said psychotically, seems the4 child herself has insanity issues not just Darkrai...

Her and Julia are pretty alike now that think about it...only not short and way too colorful.  
"Why the hell did you run off?" I questioned her. "Shadow's going nuts."

Her only response was a psychopath grin and laugh.  
"Great we have a problem..."  
"No shit Sherlock"

Shadow's P.O.V.  
"NYNX?! NYNX!" I cried out desperately.

"Shadow OMA there you are!"  
"Do you know how worried we've been?"  
"Kid don't run off they could still be here!" I saw Leaf, Julia, and Sky running up to me panicked.

"And suddenly everyone's here," sighed Derik.  
I was so relieved. "Are you okay? Why'd you run away?"

"What's up with her?" I looked at Nynx and she had one of the creepiest grins on her face that I had even seen.

**Basil's P.O.V.**

"Not sure," sighed Shadow. "Might've gone insane again. The usual."

" She goes insane on her own too, even before the surgery...it got pretty creepy then she'd pass out and won't remember a thing."

"Hey...care to join me?" Nynx chuckled, staring intently at Julia.  
"What?" Julia asked in confusion.  
"Hehehe. Didn't Zeena mess you up too? Give in to those dark emotions. Let your insanity chip away at you. Doesn't it get tiring, having to fight it off nonstop? Give it up already. You aren't as strong as you believe you are. Without these people, you would've lost yourself already, right?"

Nynx was about to say more but Shadow whacked up the back of the head and knocked her out.  
"She doesn't mean anything she says, it's just something that takes over her body, she named it strike, don't ask why she named it though..." Basil said as we watched Shadow pick up Nynx and hold her close.

Julia chuckled nervously. "Yeah..."  
"What's wrong?" Derik asked, immediately noticing something was wrong.  
"Just another headache."

"Julia, did she affect you?" Derik said slowly as if she were already insane.

"I don't know," she breathed. "I should go back and lie down."  
"I'll take her," said May. "The rest of you...figure out what happened with Nynx."

"Ok, we'll try to see, that is if Shadow can stop being the overprotective boyfriend that is..." Sky mumbled the last part as she looked over at Shadow holding Nynx while leaning up against a tree with her in his arms.  
"He is a wolf, and I don't mean anything like gross by this but a mate is protective of the other and it's possible that that's what Shadow's wolf side sees Nynx as" said Drew as he looked at Shadow amused by his actions. **(AN: I don't mean anything M rated at all by that mate comment it's an idea I got from another fic so please don't take it the wrong way.)**

"Oi! Shadow, could you stop being so protective over her already and just tell her how you feel when she's up! From the way she acts she feels the same!" Sky called over, May and Julia had already left and Drew shortly followed.  
Shadow looked up and the look in his eyes clearly said, 'Shut up or I'll rip your throat out'  
"Or not... but we better get back to the base, I have a bad feeling about this and she's got some bad wounds on her back" I said, Shadow nodded and switched into his wolf form and was carrying Nynx on his back all the way back to base...maybe Sky was right, maybe he dose like her...

As we all ran back to base, a realization hit me. May and Drew were a couple, Shadow liked Nynx, couldn't tell if that Derik guy liked Julia, but they do spend a lot of time together, but either way, I was like a third wheel. Everyone had found someone to pair up with except me! Besides...Sky. Aw, heck naw! Fate is NO forcing me together with her. The forever lone life suits me just fine.

"Thinking about the whole couple issue too?"  
"yea its really strange"  
"I know, I feel like a third wheel around here with all the couples...least I have my third wheel partner" I bit back a laugh when Sky said that, at least I'm not the only one feeling left out...

We finally arrived back at Midnight Shadows HQ, and it was nice to know that we'd have a home there instead of being forced into destroying it. We were led down a long hallway. All of the walls and doors here were painted white. It almost felt like a sanitarium. But it was better than the hopeless grey color of our filthy cells. And if this was anything like a sanitarium, maybe it could calm down Nynx some.  
Shadow carried Nynx into her room. Inside, Julia was crouched in the corner, holding her head and swallowing a large amount of ibuprofen. She was either shaking hard, or her body was twitching. I remember Nynx being in similar conditions before. But then again, even though these two are Zeena's strongest hybrids, none of her experiments come without awful side effects. For me, it isn't as bad as the others actually. It's more gross. Sometimes I'll just vomit for no reason. My stomach is really weak.

"Hey Julia, calming down some?" I asked.  
"Y-yea... I'm just waiting for the voices to stop..."

"V-Voices?" What the hell? Not only did the fact that she had voices in her head scare me. There was something else too. Why was she so similar to Nynx? They seemed related in some unseen way. Maybe because they're both falling into insanity. Or maybe Zeena wanted to connect them somehow for some larger purpose.

"So you hear them too?" Both Shadow and I jumped when we saw Nynx wake up and stretch.  
"Oh so you're awake? And back to being your usual psychopath self?"  
"Yep, jewels back to normal...we as normal as I'll ever be..."

Suddenly, Julia sighed in relief. "Huh...gone already?"  
She seemed oddly surprised to see her headache stop. It seemed to have been killing her just a second ago, but as soon as Nynx woke up...no way. There IS a connection between them! There must be!  
"Hey Nynx, what kind of voices do you hear?" I questioned, trying to find the link here.

"Just things telling me to kill people who oppose Zeena, I never listen...EVER."  
"That's the same thing I hear, that and Mew trying to get me to kill everyone"  
"Same for me only it's Darkrai and Celebi chimes in, but she's not so violent..."  
Ok so there's one connection, what about the way they act...

"And those headaches," I said. "You get them a lot too?"  
"Yeah," sighed Nynx. "I could swallow a whole bottle of ibuprofen and they won't cease until Darkrai or the other voices shuts up. And sometimes they'll be in the middle of a sentence, but suddenly...it'll be gone."  
"Yeah," Julia agreed. "That happened to me just now."  
"Maybe," I began. "Maybe Zeena connected your minds somehow. I THINK that when one of you is hurt, the other gets a headache and maybe when Nynx woke up, your headache went away because she wasn't hurt and unconscious anymore. Zeena might be intending to use you two as a pair, corrupting you minds into darkness. And once you two are both completely consumed, she'll use you awesome power to follow through with her evil deeds.

"That makes sense," Shadows agreed. "You've always been pretty smart, Basil."

" Great so I have another second half" Nynx says while laughing.  
"Well he might not be dead Nynxie.." Julia said while laughing at the reaction that she got from Nynx for her nickname.

"If they're connected, things can end up really bad or really good," said Derik, who'd just entered he room, having heard the whole conversation. "It could be bad since if one gets hurt, the other might suffer. And if one is overtaken...there's a possibility the other might fall into darkness. But on the bright side of things-" I silently laughed that Derik considered there to be a bright side to anything. He seemed so cold. "-If we can keep them both safe and happy, maybe we can put an end to their insanity."

"But there are some good sides to being insane, we don't have the sense of danger that holds people back and we get more opportunities"  
"Right like Julia said, but she's the only curable one. I was born insane, was already from before the experiment, ask Sky"

"Yeah, someone should lock you away in a asylum," Sky joked. You could tell she didn't mean it in a rude way from the smile on her face.  
Nynx didn't take it to heart either. "Oi. And someone should take you to a counselor. You're always insulting people. You need to learn to be nicer."  
"Aaaaaw. I'm just teasing you."  
"Sky?" Julia spoke up.  
Sky turned to face her sister, who was still leaning back in the corner even though her headache had subsided. "What's up, big sis?"  
"I was wondering if we could...talk."

"Sure!~" They left the room and Nynx started zoning out again, I think that the insanity thing wasn't the only thing that connected them... she might be able to read Julia's mind...  
Julia's P.O.V.  
'Don't worry Julia you'll be fine' I heard Nynx's voice in my head.  
'How?'  
'Telepathy' she answered.

'Why the hell are you in my head?' I questioned.  
'Curiosity.'  
'Huh?'  
'I want to know what you're going to talk to her about! Not only might it answer some of your questions, but some of mine too.'  
'Whatever. Just please shut up!' I mentally hissed.  
'Kay!'  
Sky followed me until we reached the room I wanted to go to. It was an empty room that May and Drew had planned to use for...something, but never ended up using. Since no one ever went to this room, it was quiet and the perfect place to talk. There was even a lock on the door.

"Ok so what did you want to talk about sissy?"

"For one thing, what happened with you?" I questioned. "Why did mom and dad SELL you? They LOVED you! So much that they even forgot about me..."

"They were running out of money and the bitch was offering them a lot of money, and they thought you would be controlled better. So they sold me since they wanted younger kids because they were more likely to survive."

I lost myself for a second. "Younger kids survive better? But I was...older. So that bitch experimented on me even though I had a higher risk of death?!"  
"Calm down," Sky pleaded. "You have more questions, right?"  
I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah...but if I ask all this...it might only upset you..."

"What's the question?"

"Um...well...can you tell me about my childhood? I...can't remember what's real and fake. I keep seeing all these fucked up things that don't make sense...and it's starting to drive me crazy. The more I try to remember, the further I dive into insanity..."

"Ok, well the one thing you got right was that mom and dad didn't really like you, but they didn't like me either. We were just tools to get attention in the family and to sell us off as soon as we were old enough to marry. Then they ran low on money and sold me off to Zeena and then implanted a fake memory in your head so you'd run away and it would be easier to capture you... then I was thrown into the cell for three months then Nynx came in covered in her own blood and scratches due to being hunted down and dragged back by the houndoom"

"I didn't ever...kill or hurt anything did I? There's a lot of blood in my memories...they are fake, right?"

"Most of it, you didn't cause it though it was the she devil, that's as much as I know"

"Um...well now that we're reunited, I have to warn you," I began with a sigh. "I'm losing myself more and more by the day. Getting crazier. More and ore of my memories are starting to be erased instead of altered and the Mew within me keeps getting stronger. I'm sorry to say that...you might end up losing me some day..."

"We'll learn how to stop it don't worry, if I loose you then I'll also loose Nynx and I won't let that happen."

My heart dropped for a second at the mention of Nynx. It almost sounded as if she cared more about Nynx than me. But then again, I hadn't really been there for her as a sister. At least, as far as I could remember. She'd been confined with Nynx for a long time. Of course she'd get close to her. And I sound like such a bitch for being jealous.  
'She loves you more than you think.' I jumped at the sound of Nynx's voice.  
'Huh?'  
'Yeah, we're best friends and all, but she really does care about you. She said he first thing she'd do if she ever escaped Zeena was give you a huge hug and try to start a better relationship with you.'

'wow'  
'yea she cares about you a lot, I think I'm like a baby doll to her...'  
'wouldn't doubt it, she loved dolls'  
"Julia? You ok"  
"Yea, just telepathically talking with Nynx"

"How annoying," she sighed. "Every time Nynx gets into my head she embarrasses me and screws up whatever important thing I as doing at the moment. Plus, if Nynx tries really hard, she can actually read your thoughts and mess up your life."  
'I did not mess up your life!' Nynx screamed for us both to hear.  
"You told Basil I loved him!"  
'He didn't believe me.'  
"Well things are still awkward between us!"

'You told Shadow!'  
"He didn't believe me!"  
'You ruined what I had going!'

I snickered. "So...you and Shadow, huh Nynx?"  
'It's not like that!"  
I chuckled even more. "Sure sounds like this. You know, I was passing by May, Drew, Gary, and Leaf earlier and they were all placing bets on which one of us would get together with someone first. May is betting on Sky and Basil. Drew bets on Nynx and Shadow, Leaf thinks it'll be me and Derik, and Gary's bet wasn't specific, but he thinks at least one of us will end up forever alone..."

'Okay. Leaving your head now,' said Nynx, sounding flustered.  
"Aw, the sweet bliss of having my mind back," I laughed. "Well, I've been enough of a mopey bitch. How about we raid the kitchen and bake some cookies?"  
"Hell to the yeah!" Sky screamed excitedly.  
Start a better relationship, huh? Hopefully this would be a good start. We'd been apart for too long. Time to get fat on cookies.

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

**Ok that's where I'll end it now, I'm actually curious who you think should be together.**

**We already have the pairings sort out but I'm curious who you think should be together.**


	8. Deriks's secret

**Nyx's P.O.V.  
**Zeena had just returned from the attack on Midnight Shadows...and I saw none of my friends with her. Had they escaped?!  
"FUCK!" Zeena screamed in a blind fury. Yup. They had escaped. Lucky bastards.  
"Hahaha," I laughed at her mockingly. "The great Zeena can't even control the "low-class" hybrids?"  
Zeena glared at me with an intensity I'd never seen before. Whenever she got this angry, someone got hurt. She jerked Maya out of the cell and threw her down on the solid, rock floor. My hairs stood on end as I saw blood drip from her mouth. Zeena followed trough with kicking her multiple times and then jerking her up by the hair, ready to bah her into the wall. Maya cried out for help, looking to be in agony.

Despite my shock collar I shot several razor leafs at that damn bitch.  
"Oi! She didn't do anything to you! It was my fault...so hit me and stop hurting her..."

"Oh?" Zeena snarled. "YOUR fault?"  
"For being disobedient so that I wasn't allowed to go on the mission."

"Fine then" she snapped her fingers and houndoom came in and dragged me out and into the lab, I saw Maya panicking as she saw what was happening I just gave her a smile... at least if I die she was the last thing I will ever see…

I'm sure you might've guessed already by the way I sacrificed myself for her, but I'm in love with Maya. She'd always been a bit skittish and more easily scared after her surgery, but I'd always tried to cheer her up and stay by her side. She's beautiful inside and out, although, loving her might be hopeless. Although we've become good friends, her heart still seems closed off and until she truly opens up to me, I won't confess to her.

"Now you idiot lets see what happened we you chain a leafeon and Zaptose hybrid to a wall and blast electricity through it!" she said with an evil grin as she chains me up and attaches a collar with cables attached...

Stupid bitch forget electric Pokémon can absorb electricity. But I discovered that was the stupid one, because you could only take in so much before you get hurt. And although I'm resistant to electricity, the amount she was blasting into me did a number.

Soon I was blacking out and the electricity stopped, then she walked over and grabbed me by the collar and slammed me into a wall and hissed  
"This is what you get for being disobedient, no one is coming to help you your sister is dead as are her friends." After that she threw me into a wall and let the houndoom claw me for three minutes until having them drag me back to the cell bleeding.

Once I knew that I was alone again, besides Maya, I defiantly whispered, "Fuck you, you bitch. You're a liar...if Nynx died...it wouldn't be by your hands. So I'll make sure to live too."  
Not sure what happened after that because I finally fell unconscious.

**Nynx's P.O.V.  
**I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my right arm and looked down to see a deep gash that looked like a fang had bit down on my arm but I hadn't been bitten, WTF?!  
"Nynx what just happened?"  
"Not sure I didn't do anything, Julia." This only used to happen when Nyx got hurt, suddenly I felt a pain in the back of my head like it had been smashed into something, "Ow! Dammit what the Fuck's going on?!"  
"You're not freaking out I can tell that... OMA you're head's bleeding!" I reached up and felt my now sore head and sure enough, it was then I felt more pain in my arms and lags and they started bleeding then I blacked out.

**Julia's P.O.V.  
**I had no clue what the fuck was going on. Shouldn't Nynx only be injured if I'm hurt? None of this made sense. Ripping off the apron I'd still been wearing from baking cookies with Sky minutes before, I wrapped it tightly around her bleeding scalp. I then pulled down on the emergency signal, a special alert system put in everyone's room in case of...well, an emergency as the name would suggest.  
Immediately, Drew came in, followed by a nurse with a cart and Gary with weapons. The emergency signal can be used in case of injury or attack, so they always sent these two, not knowing which one it might be. The nurse helped when people ere injured of course. And Gary came when they're was an attack.

What happened" Asked Drew as he looked at the scene in shock, "I she blacking out again?!"  
"No she's still sane...ish but she just started bleeding and then collapsed! I thought that only happened when I got hurt or when Nyx did, I'm not hurt and Nyx is dead!"  
"Ok so just help me get her to the infirmary, we can figure out what's going on. If she gets to bad we could loose her!"

When we got to the Infirmary we found out that Nynx's condition wasn't as bad as we thought, she just needed a few stitches and a heavy head wrap... she will be so pissed when she wakes up...  
"..Dammit...why the hell is my head so heavy?..."  
I jumped up and hugged her really tight when I saw that she was up after three hours.  
"Can't breath...going black..." She gasped out, I quickly let go and looked at her looking at her stitched up arms and legs.  
"Damn got it bad this time, huh?"

"We're still not sure what happened," said Julia. Suddenly, you were just crying out and bleeding, but I was fine, so...do you think your brother might not be dead after all? That's the only conclusion I can make."

"But, he has to be... I saw it...but- NO! not possible...what if..." She seemed to be at war with herself about this matter, I don't blame her. "Maybe that's why I can still feel his presence, we always knew if the other was around and like you saw if one is hurt the other feels it to..."

"Maybe we'll have to pay Zeena a visit sometime and see," I suggested.  
"Maybe," Nynx agreed.  
I held my head, a headache coming on. "Dammit Nynx!" I said, smiling. "You just had to get hurt."  
She rolled her eyes at me and I pulled out a bag of cookies. "For you. To make you feel better."  
"Oh! Chocolate chip cookies!"  
Hopefully she wouldn't get too hyper on me.

"Ok so you ready to get out of here?"  
"Hell ya!" she said as she literally jumped out of bed, what have I done?

"CH-CH-CHO-CHOCOLATE~! MY BEEEST FRIEND~! CH-CHO-CHO-CHOCOLATE~! BEST IN THE LAND~!" She sang all too loudly.

"JULIA! You gave her sugar didn't you!" Sky shouted, shit I'm in trouble.  
"Yea, I didn't know how bad it was" I said while laughing my ass off at Nynx who was bouncing around while singing something in Celebi.  
"Who gave her sugar?" May asked when she came in and saw the scene in front of her.  
"Arceus! What the heck happened to the rainbow brat?!" Gary asked while trying not to laugh and failing terribly.

"I GET SEXIER!" Nynx answered, waving her hands up in the air for no reason. "I'M TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT-"  
"-KEEP YOUR SHIRT ON!" all of us shouted at the same time.

Nynx was about to say more but Shadow hit her in the back of the head again and she went unconscious again.  
"I think you know not to give her sugar again" He said, as he stared at her with a little blush on his face.  
"Thanks Shadow... how do you always know how to hit her and not hurt her to badly?"  
"Years of practice, she has claustrophobia so she'd freak out in the cell a lot and that would cause an insanity moment" He said as he picked her up, "I'm gunna go put her in her room, don't hold anything against her of what she dose when she's like that, she has no brain activity a the time so she won't remember that and if one of you brings up what just happened I will not hesitate to cause hell" He said looking at Gary mainly who just went pale.

"They will so get together" May said a little shaken up from Shadow's glare, "But I didn't know that Shadow could even be that scary..."  
"He is a wolf/Mightyena hybrid so it's to be expected and when you mess with Nynx it comes out, a really cute time was when Nynx had just come back from another experiment and was really just shaken up and started bawling and Shadow just held her until she fell asleep in his arms" Sky said.  
"OMA! That is so cute!" May exclaimed.

"Looks like I'll be winning the bet," Drew teased May. "I thought you said you were an expert on romance."  
May blushed angrily. "Outcastshipping isn't out of the race yet! There's still a chance!"  
"Chaosshipping has you beat," Drew retorted.  
Leaf, who had just come in to check on Nynx, and overhearing the conversation said, "It'll be impassiveshipping for sure!"  
"Whhaaaat?" Shadow, Sky, and I explained at the same time.  
"What's up with these "shippings?"I asked.

"Nothing you need to know about, kiddo" May said.  
"OK?"  
"I think they're matchmaking sis and If I'm right Chaos is Shadow and Nynx, Impassive is you and Derik and I think Outcast is me and Basil" she said the last one while blushing extremely.

"I-Impassive?!" I questioned. "That means emotionless! Sure, that fits Derik, but...wait. Am I really upsetting myself over the name? UGH! WHY ARE YOU SHIPPING US IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

"um...well... run!" May said as she and the others took off with us kids on their tails.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" and Nynx woke up and is in a pissed off mood, not that I blame her she probably has a massive headache, I can tell cuz now I have one...great...

"They shipped us," I hissed, pointing at those running away. I wondered what Nynx might do.

" .WHAT?!" I probably shouldn't have told her that...  
"Nynx don't kill them..." Shadow said consciously as he grabbed her hand and started pulling her away from the others, just in case she went crazy.  
"I told you Chaosshipping was the best!" we heard Drew shout and Shadow let go of Nynx with a slight smirk, Nynx shifted into a full blown Zoroark but its fur was rainbow like her hair but a majority was black, and took off running after them with us on her tail... not literally but you get it...

We passed Derik by in the hallway, and I grabbed his arm, dragging him with us. "COME KILL THEM WITH US!"  
"SQUEEEE!" Leaf flipped out. "Aaaaaw. Impassiveshipping!"  
I tackled Leaf and pinned her to the ground. "Your death will be slow and painful. First, I'll secure a kitchen knife and I'll use it to slowly cut open your flesh. I'll pull you open and carefully examine you insides, deciding which organ would cause you the most pain if it was cut..."  
Derik's P.O.V.  
Julia's eyes started glowing red an Nynx's were to as she had pounced on Drew, doing the exact same thing as Julia, playing out ho she'd carry through with Drew's death.

"Nynx, what did I say about killing them..." Shadow said as he pull Nynx off of Drew, thank Arceus she changed into her regular form or else she would have crushed Drew.  
"Julia, I get you're mad but leave them alone" I said as I successfully pulled her off of Leaf.

Her eyes still glowed red and she had a strange fidget. My hear stopped for a moment as she glared at me coldly. She struggled out of my arms, her nails digging into my skin. I turned and face Nynx, giving her a "What the fuck do I do?" face. Nynx was calming down now though, and with every breath Nynx took, Julia started calming down more and more.

"Thank Arceus we have the boys here..." Leaf said as Gary helped her up.  
"You know better, you may be bigger, but they're psychotic and the strongest of us" Shadow said while watching Nynx closely to make sure she's not faking calming down.

"Thank Arceus we have the boys here..." Leaf said as Gary helped her up.  
I saw that their eyes were both back to normal, and their breathing had become regular, so we could rest assured that they were fine. I hadn't really noticed it, but a relieved grin had appeared on my face. Julia's clouded blue eyes met mine and I must have smiled even more. She gave me a strange look.  
"What's up with that grin?" she asked. She dusted herself off and stood up, retying her into a ponytail, her hair having fallen as she'd tackled Leaf.  
My grin quickly faded. I went back to being my impassive self. If I gave her any emotion, she'd easily be able to read me, know my body language. Then she'd see all the regret I held inside whenever I looked at her. I stared down at the locket she woe around her neck. Someday, I'd ask her to open it, and she'd know everything. But if she knew now, she'd never forgive me. Though a part of me also warned that the longer I waited, the angrier she'd be to hear the news.  
"Tch. What grin?"  
She dropped the subject quickly and turned to face Leaf. "I'm so sorry. I lost control just now, didn't I?"

"Nynx, you ok?" Shadow asked as he looked at her, her eyes seemed a little unfocused probably using telepathy.  
"Y-yea, just sick of his voice in my head when I know it's not him..." she said a little downcast, not her normal psycho self. I noticed she glanced at me for a sec and then I heard a voice in my head.  
'I know, but I won't tell Julia. You're doing your best to make up for your errors'

'Julia probably won't take he news well and Drew is using Shadow to uncover my secret, so things might get tough,' I responded. 'And I'm surprised you don't hate me Nynx.'  
'Well it's not like you did it to ME.'

'true, but Julia will hate you for not telling her then kill us both'  
'No she won't, mew might but she won't'  
'Yea that's encouraging...'

I sighed mentally. 'What Mew said bothers me. That as soon as she is in a weak state of mind, that she can take full control. I think tat if I told her, it would end up being the perfect opportunity for Mew to take over. And I Mew takes control of Julia, it won't be long before Darkrai tames you too.'

'that thing is a pain, thank Arceus mistress and master keep it in check'  
"Nynx, hello Nynx?" Shadow snapped his fingers in front of her face and she snapped out of it.  
"Yep! Just thinkin!"  
"and she's back to her usual psycho self..." Julia said.

"I might not be as psychotic as you think," Nynx shot back at Julia. "You have no idea how much I'm helping you out right now."  
"Huh?" Julia wore a look of complete confusion on her face.  
"And by the way, Derik," Nynx said aloud, tuning to me. "Yes. You SHOULD tell her "that.""

"I don't know what you're talking about" I shot back emotionless as ever, she sent me a glare that is worse than Shadow's.  
"Leaf impassiveshipping might beat every other one." she said then ran as fast as she could before Julia caught on.

"D-Derik...do you?" Julia asked me, fumbling over her words. Her face showed complete shock and by now, I knew how to read her expressions. I didn't see a tinge of happiness within her, just confusion. It seemed like...maybe she didn't feel the same way. Maybe I'd already been sealed off in the friend zone. And I didn't want that.  
I shook my head. "Nynx is just messing with us. She obviously just wants to avoid you teasing her about Shadow. Like you said before, Julia, I'm just emotionless. Really, I can't feel anything at all. Nothing but the desire to change myself. I hate who I am. Someone like me...just can't love anyone."  
I then walked off, shutting my ears to her cries for me to come back. I wouldn't turn around. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I had just realized something that completely shattered me. There was no hope of being with Julia. or one ting, the secret I held would only push her back from me, cause her to hate me, to hate herself more even. Secondly, as I said, with my emotional state, I probably didn't even know how to love. I couldn't treat h the way she wanted to be treated by a guy. I had no experience in this field. And finally, the saddest thing of all, as strong as I tried to be, I'd never be able to say the words "I love you." It just didn't...sound right. I didn't know how to handle a relationship at all, so it was bet that I forget all about it right now. It was only when I was safely locked away in my room that I let my tears spill. So many fell. More than ever before. I fell down on my knees and started sobbing. It was a sad sight, I admit. I hope you never see anyone break down like I did. Especially not a guy. The tears didn't stop and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I wanted to die. I disgusted myself. I didn't want anyone to look at me ever again.  
"I'm...so stupid," I cried, my voice a lowly whimper. "I knew from the start that...it was absolutely forbidden for me to fall for her. I knew...that if I did...it would only cause suffering for both of us. I loathe myself...I might as well die. I'd rather die than see Julia cry...because she WILL find out...and it might not be from me. And I'd rather die...than see her go insane. She's getting more far gone day by day...I can see the beautiful light radiating from her growing darker and darker...her smiles are fake...hehe, her smile..."  
That smile was the very thing that caused me to fall in love with her. When she smiled, you just wanted to smile too. Although I never did around her, as much as I longed to. But then all of my emotions would just pour out.  
I flashed back to the day we first met.

_I laid on the side of the road. I wanted t go to sleep. I prayed that I'd never wake up. I wanted to erase my past. I had killed so many people...and those who didn't die usually begged to be killed. The faces of all those people had haunted me to the point where I ran away, leading me to wherever I was now.  
I rested my head in the dirt, breathing heavily, having run for so long. I just closed my eyes and started drifting off when a feminine voice screeched, "Oh my Arceus! Hey! Are you alright?!"  
She ran over to me and shook me violently until I opened my eyes, glaring at her in annoyance. "The hell do you want?"  
She scowled at me. "Well hello there, Mr. Rude. I thought you were dead! I almost had a heart attack!"  
She wore a long sleeve purple shirt, that looked worn. Her black yoga pants and tennis shoes seemed pretty beat up too. It looked like she wore them a lot and...maybe she's some sort of fighter because all I could see on her skin that was exposed were bruises. The varied in shapes and colors. Even her rosy cheeks were lined with purple blotches. She had the strangest eyes. They were a color that matched he sky perfectly, and what's creepy were the white specs in her eyes, that looked like clouds. Her face was framed by loose strands of hair that fell down her face, similar to bangs and the rest of her brown hair was thrown up in a neat ponytail. A very tiny ponytail. Her hair reminded me of hot cocoa, with a ton of cream mixed in, so the color was very light and pretty. But then...I noticed something that caused my heart to beat faster and faster. She had pink mew ears extended from her along with a matching tail that swayed impatiently. I knew who she was immediately. Julia Willows...  
"Are you okay?" she questioned me. "You've been staring at me for a long time now..."  
"Just leave me to die," I said, genuinely meaning if. There was a reason why knew this girl. I had been a former scientist, working under Zeena. I was one of the best and I had been one of her few experts responsible for combining Julia Willows with the Mew that we had caught. The guilt of that experimenting, hearing her cry louder and more desperately than anyone before, caused me to quit. Had she escaped? Did she not recognize my face?  
She sighed, and yanked my arm. "Death isn't the answer!"  
I jerked my arm away from her. "If you were me, you'd want to die too. I hate myself. I hate my past..." She didn't seem to recognize me and I had no intention of reminding her. She could stay clueless. I'd be allowing myself to die soon anyway. Maybe I'd provoke some wild Pokémon and...  
I heard sobs escape her and I turned to face her again. Tears endlessly swam down her cheeks, running along her bruise and soaking the cracked dirt below her. "I may not be you...but I DO want to die. I...don't want to be this...thing. I'm sure you noticed. I'm a hybrid. A cross between a human and a mew. I have psychic powers...I could read anyone's mind if I wanted. But I don't want to lose myself and become more Pokémon than human. I don't want to exist at all. Their are these voices in my head...and have no one to turn to...I'm all alone. But I thought that if I joined Midnight Shadows, I could find a reason to keep living, so...why don't we go their together? Maybe you can find you own reason to keep going..."  
She was wiping her tears now and she extended a hand to help me up. I refused it and got up on my own.  
"Midnight Shadows, huh?" I knew them well. They had been my organization's worst enemy. But the wouldn't know who I was. I'd never come face to face with them. And I'd enjoy destroying Zeena's entire sick organization. Julia was right. I could start new here. Maybe I could make up for my crimes by destroying them. I would make it my life goal to kill Zeena myself. If Zeena died because of anyone else...my purpose would be lost. Little did I know Julia would become part of my purpose in living.  
I nodded. "I suppose I could join. It would definitely give me something to die. You said you don't have anyone to turn to? Then you can turn to me. I'm not good for much, but I'll listen to your problems. Although...I'll warn you that I'm not a sensitive person. I have no emotion. But I'll still be your friend."  
A smile immediately lit her face and my heart raced. Even with all the tear stains and bruises, she looked so beautiful in that one moment. "Sure. Friends. But I can't be friends with a stranger whose name I don't know..."  
I didn't bother making up a name. She wouldn't have known mine either. "Derik Chess, And yours?" Of course, I already knew it, but I couldn't give myself away."  
"Julia Willows."  
That had started it all. We had both joined the organization, received a starter Pokémon of our choice and began our training. I hid my past the best I could, but after years of being with Julia and listening to her problems, I decided that I'd have to tell her someday. I used a special device I'd crated in the shape of a locket, to record a message to her explaining what I had done to her in the past and how sorry I was. I knew I couldn't say it to her myself. I'd choke on my words and mess things up. It was easier to record it when I was all alone.  
I then set it up so that the message would play if the locket was opened and gave it to her on her birthday. I told her she could only open it when I said she could because it'd be a special surprise. I was relieved to see her never try to open it. And I've been falling in love with her more and more each day, leading up to now._

I continued to cry as I remembered. It would destroy if she knew that I made her into a hybrid. The fact that she was a hybrid made her hate herself enough to die and it had caused her so many problems. She was literally losing her mind because of me. Maybe one day I should just run away, before she could find out, but my selfish desires cause me to always stay close to her. I want her to fall for me. I want her to need me. I long to feel her body lean against mine, for our lips to connect. I loved her to the point where it could destroy her. Our love was fragile and it would soon fall apart, the pieces crushed so small, we would never be able to recover...


	9. A conection between us

**Nynx's P.O.V.  
**Julia hadn't slept all night. I knew that because I hadn't either. There was just so much awkward tension between us, plus she was worried about Derik and I was worried for Nyx. If circumstances weren't the way they were, I'd probably confide in her and listen to her problems as well, but she hated me right now for making a big deal about "Impassiveshipping." I didn't know why though, but something must have happened after I had run off.  
"Training is getting serious from now on," Julia said, petting her Cyndaquil. She wasn't looking at me, so I didn't know whom her words were directed towards. "In just a week, we'll be invading Zeena's base again, attempting our biggest hybrid jail-break ever. We need to be fully prepared."

"Are you listening, Nynx?" she snapped at me.  
So se WAS talking to me. "Yeah, but...are you still mad at me?"  
"I'm not mad," she said. "I'm PISSED. But not at you. Derik pissed me off last night..."

"He's got problems..." I muttered.  
"I'm pretty sure we all do..."

"So what did he do this time?" I asked, securing my weapons and changing into my battle outfit.  
"Derik doesn't like me, Nynx. You've got it all wrong," she responded, scowling. I couldn't tell if she was pouting or not. "He went out of his way last nigh to be an epic bastard in announcing that there was no way he loved me. Geez. It's fine with me if he doesn't like me, but he didn't need to be a Class-A fucker."  
"Sorry," I said in a quiet voice. "I guess this is my fault."  
"You're too cute for me to say mad at you," she replied. "Sorry for ignoring you last night. I was just plotting how I'd humiliate Derik in front of everyone..."

"No, don't. It won't make you feel any better. Trust me I know that one, Nyx dyed my hair all pink so I super glued a dress to him and it just kept getting worse until things got out of hand. So don't, next time try talking to him in private." I have to be careful here, if I say to much she'll get suspicious…

"I don't WANT to talk to him," Julia huffed. "And he probably doesn't want to talk with me either. We always meet up every night around 12-2 in the morning. If he didn't knock on my door to check on me, and since I didn't hear him pass our room on his way outside, he want to be alone."  
"You sure know him well," I said.

"We've been together forever," Julia said. "I was fourteen when I had escaped the lab. I was wandering almost aimlessly, looking for the hidden base of a group called Midnight Shadows. Once in confinement I'd heard about them and I thought they'd take me in with open arms. If I didn't find them, I was going to throw myself off a cliff. I'd fallen into a deep depression. I hadn't wanted to be a mutant freak. I didn't think I had reason to live. But if I could distract myself by joining Midnight Shadows, I might be able to help others like me."  
Julia's ears drooped and mine did too. Right now, she looked so...lonely. It was awful to imagine that she might be dead right now. What if she really hadn't found Midnight Shadows base? Then out of her own hatred for herself, she'd have committed suicide? I didn't picture Julia to be that kind of person at all. Her existence was...fragile. If Midnight Shadows fell apart, she would too.  
She continued on. "On the path to Midnight Shadows, I came across some guy on the road. He was lying with his face in the dirt and I was freaking out, thinking he was dead. I still wore the plain clothes Zeena had given me to wear back in my days of solitude. They're the clothes I still wear now. wear them as a reminder of my dark past. I had tied up my hair earlier to get it out of my face, which was covered with bruises and scratches from when I had escaped. I must have looked like a complete mess myself. And little did I know that there was poison running through me from Zeena's attacks. I rushed over to the man, and called out to him. I was glad to see he was still alive. He looked pitiful, like I was at the moment, and I had a desire to help him. Even though he was rude and didn't really react to anything. He was just like me. No purpose, a strong desire to die. All the light was gone from his eyes. I had started crying. I told him the words I wanted someone else to say to me. I told him that we could find Midnight Shadows together and join them, and then we could lie without having to die. That no matter how dark our pasts were, we could possibly cover them up. I gave him a weak smile as he agreed to join with me. He even offered to be my friend. He was the first ray of light I'd had in a long while. His name was Derik Chess. We travelled together and relied on each other. Without him, I wouldn't have arrived at Midnight Shadows in time before the poison killed me...Now, after all these years together, we're adults and fighting like children."  
"Huh?" I was confused. "What do you mean adults?"  
"I'm 21 and he's 23. We can both chug alcohol, smoke, and drive. Not that we do any of those."  
"EEEHHH?!"

"what surprised that we're that old?"  
"UM yea! You look Sky's age!"  
"Yea, you're not the only short person here."  
"Did you just play the short card?"

"Yes. Can I play the sexy card too?"  
"What the hell are you talking about?" I screamed.  
"Nothing," she laughed. Then she sighed. "Let's just hurry to the training grounds so I can make up with that bastard and teach you how to properly set up and disarm a time bomb."  
I laughed evilly. "Hehehe...time bombs..."

"Ok remind me never to get on your bad side... you seem obsessed with weapons and other things to kill"

"You have no idea..."

"I'm scared of you now..."  
"You should be"

Julia just sighed. "Oh, and Nynx, May was wondering if you wanted a Pokémon to use. Like my Cyndaquil."

"Ummm, I don't know...never really been around a pokemon before...mistress and master always turned into humans but I knew what they looked like for real..."

"Well she said that if you wanted to, you could come after training and meet the starters they have," she said. "Now let's hurry! LEAF is training us."  
"Aw...the only one I'm slightly scared of here...besides you when you're flaming angry."

"I don't blame you for that one, after what you saw on your first day was not the best thing to see..."

Sky's P.O.V.  
I hope things aren't awkward for Nynx and Julia. Knowing Julia, she'll be mad at SOMEONE for what happened last night, whether it be Derik or Nynx. Or maybe she'd crying? She is sensitive to stuff like this...ugh! I wish she'd just get here already!

"Still can't believe you're 21 jewels" and there's Nynx.

"Jewels?' Julia questioned her.  
"Whhaaaat? You called me Nynxie that one time, so I have the right to call you Jewels."

"True..."  
"She dose not like being called that." I said.  
"The last person to call her that was Basil and she nearly killed him" Shadow said.  
"He called me short too"

Julia raised her hands up high. "Hail to the short people!"

"I never thought my 21 year old sister and my 14 year old best friend would get along so well..."  
"You're 14?!"  
"Yep."  
"You look younger."  
"Don't start that jewels"

"Oh, little Nynxie," Julia teased her. "You little whipper-snapper."  
"Jewels , you old woman," she returned.  
"Oi. This old woman'll whoop your ass if you don't respect your elders."  
"Enough!" Leaf shouted. "It's time to get serious. Get over here!"

"Yes Ma'am"  
"Ok, so pick a weapon. and get to training we're doing a raid soon and you all need to be ready"

Julia immediately swiped up the knives. Nynx went for the throwing stars. And I could just tell this wasn't going to be good.  
**Julia's P.O.V.  
**Derik wasn't here and nobody knew where he was, which pissed me off all over again. Why wasn't he here? It's not like I'D hurt HIS feelings and he had to stay behind to recover.

I threw a knife at a dummy and it hit it square in the heart, how funny that's how I feel right now... like I've gotten a knife to the heart.  
'He likes you...'  
'Shut up Nynx not in the mood.'  
'He dose but he dosen't think he's capable of love, but I can tell he is...'  
'Dammit Nynx, knock it off!'  
She stopped after that but I saw that she had a look in her eyes that showed that she felt like she'd failed something, why did she continue to insist that he likes me?  
'Just because I have a failed romance life doesn't mean you have to...'  
'How long have you liked Shadow?'  
'Can't remember, but I've been freindzoned. He feels like he's been friend zoned so you need to show him that he's not...'  
'How did you even get into his head in the first place?!'  
'Not sure, he was focused on keeping you out though, he didn't want to tell you cuz he was scared...' Why do I feel like she was about to say for more than one reason?

Leaf gave me a shove. Not a hard, angry one. She just wanted to grab my attention. "What's up? You're off you game today. You're all spacey."  
"Blame Nynx and Derik."  
Leaf sighed. "Go. Go talk to Derik, because I you don't, one of our best fighters is going to be of no use."  
"If I talk to him, I think I might kill him," I responded. "And then Nynx."  
"That's fine, as long as you clean up the blood pool."  
"Ugh! Fine!"

I walked down the hall to Derik's room and knocked. No reply. I twisted the door handle, but found that the door was locked.

"Derik! Open the door I just want talk!" I called while banging on the door.

"Go away!" He called coldly to me.  
"Not a chance!" I called back. "I'll have Cyndaquil burn down your door if you don't open up."  
He sighed and I heard a click that signaled that the door had been unlocked. As I stepped inside, the first thing that hit me was the potent odor of alcohol. Several bottles lined the floor and there was one present in Derik's hand. His eyes were dark.  
"What the hell happened?" I questioned in concern. Cynduil jumped back into its pokeball, unable to sand the smell. "When did you start drinking?"  
"I just had some terrifying nightmares of the past last night," he answered. "And this was the only way to numb the pain, okay?"

'Told you!'  
'Shut it Nynx, now's not the time!'  
"Why? You know this isn't right, just cuz we can doesn't mean we should drink"

"I really don't care right now," he answered. He held up the bottle and took a swig. "Isn't this so much easier than dwelling on the pain of the real world?"

**(AN: We do not support drinking at all, I repeat we do not support drinking at all)**

I frowned, feeling useless. I didn't know how to help him right now. Was he drunk yet? Would he even remember if I asked if we could make up? "What was so awful in your dream that would drive you to drinking?"  
"Your screams."  
I froze. "What...do you mean?"  
"Now isn't the time to talk about it," he responded. "Once I'm done with this last bottle, I'll stop drinking if you want. Just get to the point. Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to, see if we're still cool... just put the bottle down. We're supposed to be mature..."

He let out a long sigh and finally set the bottle down on a stand. "It's fine. You didn't need to come all the way down here. Sorry if I sounded like a jerk last night, I just wanted to clear things up. We're just friends. Ignore whatever Nynx says, because if I did, or ever do, come to like you, it won't be Nynx's job to tell you that. It's mine. And I don't believe I've confessed."  
"So...still friends?" I needed to clarify it one last time.  
His lips pulled up ever so slightly, which I suppose counts as a smile. "Friends. I was going to skip practice...but the look on your face tells me you want me to come."

"Well duh, we have a raid soon and I need my best friend and partner with me" I swear I saw a real smile for a sec at that, glad to see that we're close as ever.

"Hey, you're a girl," he said. "Got any mints with you?"  
"Oh, so you think all girls have to carry around a bunch of supplies with them."  
He didn't respond.  
I sighed and pulled a pack of breath mints out of my pocket. "Here you go, beer breath."

"I'm so in trouble if I get caught" he said  
"No shit Sherlock, but neither of us will tell"  
"us?"  
"Nynx you can come out now, I'm not going to kill him...yet..." Nynx slipped out of the shadows sheepishly looking a little like a three year old caught drawing on the walls.  
"Just making sure that you won't kill him, the scent of blood is one of the worst I've ever smelled" she said.  
"What beer doesn't bother you?"  
"My sense of smell was destroyed the moment I entered the room"  
"How did you even get in here?" Derik has a point.  
She just pointed to the air ducts.

"Leaf is going to kill you for leaving practice," I said.  
"Then we can all die together!" she responded.  
"You're such a brat. Do I need to spank you?"  
Nynx laughed, knowing I was joking. "Let's go! It's time for those time bombs..."

"You offered to teach HER about time bombs?!"  
"Was that wrong?"  
"She's a pyromaniac!"  
"No I'm not, Nyx is."  
"Who the Fuck is Nyx"

"Nyx is my brother," Nynx answered with a smile. "And if you don't get your ass to practice, we won't be prepared to rescue him during the raid, so let's sprint for it!"  
**Shadow's P.O.V.**  
I felt very alone. We were doing partner exercises and I had no one. I had wanted t ask Nynx, but...she suddenly disappeared and now Leaf is off looking for her. I sighed.

"Hey Shadow, I'm back" I just about jumped out of my skin when she snuck up behind me and poked me in the back.  
"Holy Shit Nynx, not cool!" She just laughed and I immediately forgave her. Feeling a bit nervous now, I tried to form the words to ask her to be my partner.

"So, what are we doing?"  
"Um...p-partner e-exercise..."  
"Hm and everyone's paired up already"  
"doyouwannateamupbutit'sokifyoudon't!" I said really quickly and looked down with my face burning in embarrassment.  
"s-sure s-sounds like f-fun" she stuttered out with her face burning the same shade mine was.  
"o-ok then"  
"Oi! There you are Nynx! Quit flirting with your partner and get back to work!" Leaf shouted.  
"We're not Julia and Derik!" she shouted back.

**Julia's POV**

I frowned and looked over at Derik. Now that I really thought about it, I'd never put a very clear label on him. I'd always said we were friends, but I never really thought into it. But what he said earlier was right. No matter what Nynx thought, I couldn't prove he liked me unless he confessed, which I doubted would happen. In a way, that relieved me. It was exhausting to worry about all of these emotions. I turned to Derik, who I'd partnered up with.  
"Alright. Looks like we're sparring. Leaf said we could use any weapons we wanted as long as we didn't injure our teammates too badly."  
He nodded. "But you need to spar until you or your partner gives up or falls unconscious."  
Now that the rules had been established, it was time to begin.

I took a glance over at Nynx and Shadow, Nynx had him in a headlock already...  
"Keep your eyes on your opponent!" Derik said as he almost landed a hit on me.  
"Dammit Nynx what the heck?!" I heard Shadow shout I glanced over and tried not to laugh when I saw Nynx sitting on his back and him struggling to get up.

I smiled. Looks like everything was back to normal. That's all I wanted.  
**Nynx's P.O.V.**  
Spying on Julia and Derik, I'd missed the opportunity to set off some bombs, so I took my anger out on Shadow, determined to win. As I sat on him, I pulled his hair just to irritate him. It was funny to see him get all worked up.

"Seriously Nynx, knock it off " He said as I pulled his little wolf ears, 'So fucking cute!'  
'So you do like him'  
'Shut up Julia, you like Derik!'  
"caught ya!" Shadow said as he flipped over and pinned me.  
"Dammit Shadow you're heavy!"  
"Not you know how I feel!" I looked at him with a 'watch it' look then flipped him off of me and into the wall.  
"I'm going easy cuz your not Basil, so watch it or I'll choose to treat you the way I treat Basil." That got the reaction I wanted. Of course I'd never hurt a pretty face like that...what am I thinking?! Nynx Lightning Skywatcher dose not fawn over a boy!  
Especially not a super adorable one... NO!

'If I liked Derik, I would've asked him out long ago,' said Julia. 'I'm not the type to just sit back and wait for the guy to say something. I take what I want.'  
'Busy arguing with myself right now,' I said back.

'And they call me psychotic'  
'Shut up!'  
'Is your middle name really lightning?'  
'Just shut up. Just no more'

'I can get all up in your mind too,' she laughed. 'I'm not psychotic, I'm psychic.'

'what the heck is with you and getting in my head'  
'you get in mine all the time'  
'well-' I got cut off mid thought as Shadow tackled me to the ground again.  
"you need to stop spacing off" he said while smirking, Dammit why's he got to be so cute?!

Julia was now out of my head as she focused on countering Derik. Nothing but the thought of winning was running through her head. Well played. I knew she had already heard me. I wish I had something to use against her too...Suddenly, the thought of winning rushing through her head changed only to the thought of utter pain.  
I turned around and saw that Derik had nailed her in the jaw. In his thoughts, I heard how panicked he was, saying that he'd meant to aim more towards the chest. Julia fell to the ground moaning and her locket ripped off her neck. The locket cracked open when it hit the ground.  
"Noooo!" Derik screamed loudly as a message started playing. He quickly snapped it shut before anything could be heard. No one but me had noticed him panicking as he tied it once more around her neck. Julia hadn't been knocked but, but blood was pouring out of her mouth as she exclaimed, "I give! Ow! I think I bit my tongue..."

My head started pounding after that.  
"Dammit..." I heard Julia say. "what was up with that ?"  
"BACK TO WORK!" Leaf shouted having just come back into the room.

Julia spat out a huge mouthful of blood. "Oooww. This is kind of bad...is there any way to bandage a tongue?"

"Stitches?" I said, I had gone over to make sure Julia was ok.  
"Not cool, so not cool."  
"I had to get them... not the funniest but I can still use my arms"

"Hell naw!" she spat another pool. "That's be so...weird. On my tongue...?"  
"It's getting bad," I said, sucking my teeth. "You need to do something..."  
"Wha bout you?" she asked, her talking getting more slurred. "Yo fohe jus crak opun." Translation: Your forehead just cracked open  
I reached up and touched my forehead. Sure enough, it was bleeding, but this was definitely not from Julia. "Hurry up and fix your tongue because I have a bad feeling about Nyx."  
**Nyx's P.O.V.**

"Dammit!" I just got myself thrown into the wall again and fell face first on the floor, my forehead cracked open and I was bleeding again...nothing new...  
'Hope Nynx is doing better than I am, but from what I've been feeling... she's worse off than me...'  
"Get up!" the she-devil yanked me up and threw me into the wall again. "You refuse to listen and won't let me near your little friend then you will take all the punishment" she hissed and then sent the houndoom against me again, I felt my arm be torn open again and saw the blood flow out in a large amount.  
"Now do you see what happens when you refuse to cooperate?"  
"Bitch! The more you tell me Nynx is dead the more I see the fear you hold of her! You're scared your little experiment will come back and take you down! You know just what you've turned her into, a monster and she will come back for blood!" I shouted, I knew that to be true at least Nynx would come back and she would be out to hurt that bitch, as for wanting to kill her...that wouldn't be her that would be Strike...

"Stop it!" Maya called out as I was beaten one more time. "Stop! Every day...why do you do this to him everyday? Make it stop..."  
Maya was a woman of few words, so it made me happy to see that she cared.

"Why? Because you are things not people! You will be obedient!" the She-devil shouted as she slammed me into the wall again.  
"We are...people...you bitch." I managed to choke out as she slammed me into the wall again.  
"You will be obedient!" she screeched and she threw me into the cell again and stormed out of the room.

I spat out a tooth. Disgusting...looking in a piece of broken glass, I saw it was hardly noticeable unless I smiled really wide, and I doubted that I'd be smiling too much. I heard Maya crying and my heart dropped.  
"Not people...," I repeated aloud. "If I'm not a person, then neither is Zeena, so they can't condemn me for the murder of a human being..."

"D-don't drop to her level, you're better than her...don't take a life like she took the lives of both of our parents..." Maya said her ears drooped.  
"You know those Deerling ears and tail suit you..." I said with a flutter of my wings, 'Ha! Zaptose wings...sort of they're more bird like with black and gold feathers.

"Wh-What do you mean?" she asked. She was clueless about my feelings for her in the most adorable way. Instead of getting irritated at how dense she was, I smiled.  
"You're something else," I said with a laugh. "Never change, okay?"  
"Huuuuh~?"

"Quit talking like you're gunna die." She smiled and pushed me slightly.  
"Owwwww. Dammit, that hurts"

"Waaah! So sorry!" she apologized immediately.  
"It's fine," I assured her. "But geez...Zeena is stronger than I would've thought..."  
You could take her," Maya whispered. "If you had been resisting...she'd be really hurt..."

"Damn straight I could!" I shouted.

"Wish I were that strong," she sighed. She leaned against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. "Heh. To think Zeena hasn't used me yet because I'm too weak..."  
"She hasn't used me either," I replied, trying to make her feel better.  
My attempt failed. "But that's because you keep disobeying her! It's not as if you aren't strong...I wish I could be free like Nynx and the others...I didn't want to tell you this, but...Zeena is planning to dispose of me since I'm not useful to her..."

"Oh hell no she won't! I swear Nynx is coming and we will get out!" If she touches one hair on Maya's head I will rip off her head.

"But...what if they don't? What's our plan then?"

"Then we go down fighting and give em' hell!" she smiled at that.  
Nynx's POV  
ok this has gone too far and we need to do something or I'm going to live my life in these fucking hospital beds!

All these nurses hovering over me were irritating. I wanted to claw the shit out of all of them. They kept asking me a bunch of stupid questions and feeding me weird crap. Nyx...WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!

"Ok, leave her alone. She's pissed off already and doesn't like all the crowding " Julia said while smirking at the face I was making. Thank Arceus they left!  
"Someone not happy about being stuck in the hospital wing again?" Julia taunted.  
"Can you blame me?!"

"Not really," she said with a sigh. "I just escaped my own hospital room. They just fixed my tongue and I'm not supposed to talk, but...wonder how long it'll take those nurses I yelled at to realize I was one of their patients?"  
I laughed hysterically. "Mind breaking me out too? And maybe you shouldn't talk after all..."  
She shrugged.

"Ok, so anyway we should go hid in our room before they realize that we got out and May and Drew start yelling" I said.

Julia nodded, finally agreeing to be silent. I doubted that I'd convinced her. Her tongue must have stated to hurt or something, s she decided it was best t shut up. That was my guess because I felt some pain in my tongue, like there was a sore on it.  
We immediately rushed out of the hospital, hiding lie ninjas to avoid being caught, until we arrived in the long hallway that led to our room. At this point, we started sprinting. Julia threw open the door and locked it once we were both safely inside. She then sighed and grabbed a notebook and a pen. She scrawled something down and held it up for me to see.

_'They said to stay silent for a couple hours, so I'll have to talk to you like this.'_  
"Okay," I replied. "And now that we're hidden away in here, how long do you think it'll be for someone to break down the door?"  
More writing.  
_'It won't be long before May comes to visit us. She always tries to help people in the hospital, so she might send Leaf after us...'  
_"Crap..."

"Yea crap." And May's right behind us.  
"H-hi May..."

_'How did she break down the door so fast? And we didn't notice!' Julia wrote quickly.  
_"Back to the hospital!" May ordered.  
_Julia drew a sad face and held it up. ' ;~; '_

"No sad faces about it, get back to the hospital. Nynx that little air duct trick of yours. Leaf has it blocked off"  
"Dammit!"

Julia furiously scrawled out a long message.  
_'Why should we have to go all the ay back there? If we have the energy to escape and still obey the doctor's instructions, then shouldn't we be fine here? If you take us back to the hospital, I guarantee we'll try to escape again. You'd have to strap us to our hospital beds.'  
_...  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT US TRAPPED IN OUR BEDS!" I hissed at Julia resisting my restraints. She was restrained too, but they gave her enough wiggle room to write down her messages.  
'At least they put us in a room together...'  
"Uggghh..."

"I Fucking hate this.." I said giving up on escaping, dammit its like getting out of Sky's death grip when she wants to brush your hair...

_'Ditto.'  
_"Again, this is your fault," I growled.  
Julia frowned. 'Sorry.'  
"Dammit...I want to keep training with everyone else..."  
Suddenly, someone's familiar hysterical laughter echoed throughout the room.  
"Thanks for making fun of us, Shadow," I snarled, giving him my deadliest glare.

"Chill, I'm here to let you guys out." He said as he cut the restraints. The moment I was free I ran to the other side of the room from the beds.

Julia jumped up in the air in excitement once she was freed. She scribbled on her notebook in big letters and shoved it in Shadow's face  
_'THANK YOU!'  
_"No problem," he returned with a smile. "Now let's hurry. I fixed the problem with the air ducts, so they're useable again. While you two were gone, the leaders told us some important info about the to of you. The said not to tell you...but you deserve to know."  
Julia held up the notebook. _'?'_  
"I'll tell you everything once we're out of here," Shadow assured us.

"Come on I found a room only accessible by air ducts" I said and led the way.

We silently followed him, occasionally bumping into each other or freezing up when we heard noises from below. No one caught us though, o soon, we arrived in a weird room that looked like a classroom. There was a chalkboard up front and lot of desks scattered across the room. It had wooden flooring, that seemed pretty scratched up. I didn't really like this room. With no posters or bright colors, it felt so lifeless like the rest of this place. It as definitely brighter than the cell I'd lived in though.

"Wow, lifeless much?" Shadow said.

_'You're the one who brought us here,'_ Julia answered on a page of the notebook.  
Shadow shrugged. "Alright. Ready for the big news?"  
"Spit it out!" I yelled impatiently.  
"Alright. This is kind of bad...the reason you two are connected is definitely for Zeena's convenience. In the hospital, they found high-tech chips within you connecting not only your bodies, but your minds. Our theory was proven correct, there's a reason why you two hurt at the same time and you'll both turn evil if one gives in to the darkness. Zeena had implanted that chip within you, Julia, probably because she knew she couldn't contain you forever and she put it in Nynx to track you, but also because she thought this would be a perfect way to tame Nynx. Julia, she knew how weak you were emotionally, and figured you'd eventually turn dark and come to her, and then Nynx would follow."  
"Is there any way to remove these stupid chips?" I asked.  
"Not without either killing you both...or causing permanent damage to your nervous system, resulting in life-long paralysis of your entire body below the neck. And with the paralysis could come considerable brain damage..."  
_'So there's no way out of this?'_ Julia held the sign with a trembling hand.  
"No," Shadow said with a sigh. "They didn't want us to tell you because they knew it would piss you off.

"Um, yea that pisses me off! How could they not tell us?! I mean It's only our lives that they know about and are keeping a secret!"

Julia had a said face as she wrote. _'So Zeena expects me to fall into the darkness...and no one wanted to warn me? They should've told me so 'd know to keep my spirits up and not along and dark feelings to consume me.'  
_"Precisely why I wanted to warn you guys," said Shadow. "I don't understand why you people at Midnight Shadow have to be so secretive."

"It's hard for them to know I guess, I mean how many times have we freaked out? They might be scared of us..." I said.

Julia smiled a bit. 'It's hard to picture them being scared of someone like me.'  
"You should see yourself when you flip out," I replied.  
'Right back at ya!"

"Nynx, they wanted to see you about the mission, they're talking about splitting you two up for the mission. You'll be going but Julia will be staying with Derik and Gary."

"Whaaaat? Why?" Julia whined.  
"Are you allowed to talk again?" I asked.  
"Yes and that isn't the point! I want to gooooo!"

"They don't want either of you going, but with who is there, Nynx has the right to go and cause hell." Shadow said, "They tracked down Nyx and he's a Zapdose/Leafeon hybrid now"

"No fair," Julia sighed. "Make sure to save them, Nynx!"  
"And you have fun with Derik," I shot back.  
"Not possible."

0.o.0.o.0.o

**That's where I'm going to end it for now.**

**Nynx: seriously?!**


	10. Reavealed

**I'm back~**

**Nynx: finally! I miss Nyx!**

**Shadow: *growls***

**Sounds like he hasn't figured it out that Nyx is you're twin, Nynx.**

**0.o.0.o.0.o.**

Nynx's P.O.V.  
"Take good care of Julia while I'm gone," I instructed Derik. I was getting ready to leave on our mission and for once in my life, I felt nervous.  
Derik raised his hand and patted Julia's head as if she were a cat. "Don't worry. I'll keep her safe."

"Ok quit treating me like Shadow treats Nynx" Julia said while clawing Derik's hand.  
"Yea, Shadow gets hit when he does that!"

Derik sported a small grin and released Julia.  
May shook her head. "With an attitude like yours, Julia, you'll never get a boyfriend. You're 21 and you've NEVER had one before. Don't you want to be happily married some day?"  
She shrugged. "If the right guy comes around, I guess..."

'and Derik has been freindzoned...' I said to Shadow telepathically.  
"speaking of messing with people..." Shadow said as he started pulling on my ears just to piss me off.  
"Hey! Knock it off!"

"Don't kill each other," Julia laughed on the sidelines. She then turned to Derik and gave him a sweet smile. "Want to watch a movie or something?"  
"How about we visit the garden?" he suggested.  
Julia's eyes lit right up. "I love the garden!"  
Derik was definitely smiling right now. How...unusual. "I know you do."  
Julia looked like such a little could as she took Derik's hand and dragged him away excitedly.

After they were gone I smiled at Shadow. "How come we never go to the garden?" I pouted.  
"Cuz you always try to control the vines to set up a trap" He said while pulling on my ears again.  
"Meanie, I just wanted to fling the perv into the lake..."

"Gary was just minding his own business," Shadow retorted.  
"Then what the hell was he doing, hiding in the tulips?"  
"HE WAS PICKING FLOWERS FOR LEAF!"  
"Tch. Perv."  
Shadow shook his head. "You're hopeless."

"Yea so are you."  
"What is that supposed to mean"  
"Nothing~"

"You're irritating," Shadow said with a sigh.  
"You love me anyway."  
Shadow went silent and is face was red. Woah! It is pretty hot out...was he getting overheated?! I shoved a water canteen into his hands.

"W-what?" he stuttered.  
"You know as friends, it's a line Leaf uses with the perv all the time..." I said, why is my heart feel like it's going to pop out of my chest?

"R-Right," he said, almost sadly it sounded like. He looked curiously at the canteen before taking a sip.  
To get rid of this weird feeling, I teased Shadow. "MUAHAHAHAHA! You fool! I poisoned it!"

He just looked at me and stuck the canteen in my mouth and made me drink some water too.  
"there we'll die together now."  
"Wouldn't have it any other way" I said and pulled on his ear.

"Alright you two," said Drew. "It's time to leave. Did you bring everything you need?"

"Yep~" I said and Shadow just nodded.  
"Alright, well since you two are so close, you're partners for the mission. You have to go get the two hybrids free, and you have permission to beat the shit out of anyone who gets in your way" he said. I'm pretty sure my smile was from one side of my face to the other.

"And we'll take care of freeing any other hybrids she has locked there," said May. "And...we'll be blowing the building up after we leave."  
My eyes sparkled. "Haaaaaaaaaaa!"

"I thought it was Nyx that was the pyro..." Shadow said.  
"Never said I wasn't a slight pyro myself~" I said.  
**Shadow's POV **  
Nynx is really excited about the mission it seems, and the explosion part made her eyes sparkle, like the stars in the sky...  
"Shadow, come on time to go." My face turned about every shade of red there was when she grabbed my hand.

Why does she make me feel this way? Am I truly falling for my best friend? If I am then I'm more pathetic than I thought, she'd never like me….. I'm just a friend….

Nyx's POV  
After the 16th time being beaten today I was laying in the cell with Maya.  
"They got you good this time huh?" she asked, the reason for all the violence today was cuz I felt something was going to happen so I caused Hell.

"Whatever," I answered. "I have this feeling. I feel like Nynx is getting closer. We may really be rescued after all..."  
Maya looked hopeful. "Are you sure?"  
I nodded. "Nynx's presence is growing closer by the second."

"Three, two, one"  
"Rawr!" the air vent bust open and a certain rainbow haired lunatic leaped on me.  
"Kya!" Maya screeched and backed up as fast as she could.

"Shhhh," Nynx hissed. "We knocked out most of the guards, but we can't risk anyone finding us out!"  
"Sorry," Maya whispered.

"Hey can you get off of me now Nynx, you're heavier than when we were kids" I said as Nynx started pulling feathers on my wings. "OW!" I said as one actually came off.

Nynx just looked at it in shock that it actually came off then grinned and tied it in her hair as an accessory.

"Nynx, don't go doing that." a boy with wolf ears hopped down from the air ducts after Nynx.  
"sorry Shadow but at least we got it open."  
"whatever just get the door open. the ducts won't support all of us."  
Nynx walked over and kicked to door open and electric sparks went everywhere.  
"Got used to using electricity huh?" I asked while staring at her, she definitely is not the same little girl I knew back when we were kids...

"Oh, you're gonna love where we're going," said Nynx, speaking to us excitedly. "It isn't super colorful, but the food is good and the people rock. And the adults act our age kind of. I'll have to introduce you to Derik and Julia-"  
"-Julia?!" I screeched. "Like...Julia Willows? That run away Zeena always complains about?"  
Nynx nodded. "She's awesome at baking cookies."  
"She gave you cookies?" I laughed. "What happened to you after that?"  
"Story time later!" Shadow hissed. "We need to get out of here! May an Drew are going to set off a bomb soon!"  
I felt excited. "A bomb? Hehehehe. Zap. Zapdos. Dos. Zap..."

"So, they weren't kidding about the Zapdose part" Nynx said as she looked at me sadly.  
"wipe that frown upsidown, we're together again and that's what counts" I said with a smirk.  
"Yea, yea, who's your girlfriend?"

"G-Girlfriend?" I stuttered. " v." Real smooth, Nyx.

"My name's Maya. He's not my boyfriend..."  
"Oh, so he won't confess yet~"  
"Shut it, who's your boyfriend"

Nynx looked kind of nervous. "I...don't have a boyfriend..."

"Sure~"  
"Shut it!"  
"Ok both of you sibling fights later we need to get out of here!" that boy Shouted.  
**Nynx's POV**  
We were running through the place and it was bringing back so many bad memories that I was starting to get dizzy.  
"Hey you ok?" Shadow asked as he put a hand on my shoulder.  
"yea just having bad memories coming back" I said as I grabbed his hand. I don't know why but having his hand around mine brought some comfort to me, shit! I'm doing it again!

"Me too," he agreed and squeezed my hand tighter. "But we can get through this together. And I hear some footsteps, so looks like we have some more ass to kick."

"Fuck yea!"

We hadn't expected Zeena herself to be the source of the footsteps though. Behind her stood four grunts. It appeared she wanted to fight judging by the tazer and handcuffs in her hands.

"so I see we have a little reunion here...how excellent..." she hissed at us.  
"You little bitch, what're you gunna do about it?" I hissed right back.

Zeena laughed maniacally. "I don't always need Houndoom to do my dirty work. I will catch all of you. And once you're all in my possession, I'll send you to my scientists so they can put a special chip in your brain to make you more...obedient. Although, it's a shame. I saw him from afar when I last attacked you. It appears you STOLE my top scientist." My blood ran cold. If Zeena said anymore, everyone was going to know about Derik. He wanted to tell everyone in his own way. I wouldn't let her mess up everything he's been working to do.

"As if he liked working here, he hated it here and he's determined to change" Shadow growled at her, she just smirked at that.  
"You are a group of strange kids, he's one of my top scientists and yet you trust him"

Drew suddenly appeared from the shadows, the bomb no longer with him. He looked confused. "What are you talking about? Are you saying one of our members worked for you?"  
Zeena smiled devilishly. "I didn't think you'd allow him into your ranks. Or did he not tell you about his filthy deeds? Did he not tell you how he and I both worked together and found out how to create hybrids in the first place. Did he not say how he mercilessly transformed them, even killing the people he experimented on. Did he not tell you that HE was the one who created Julia? I'd like to take my son back, if you don't mind."  
"S-Son?" I stuttered in utter shock. I had infiltrated Derik's mind many times, easily figuring out that he'd worked for Zeena, seeing his regret, his loneliness. But never had would I have guessed that Zeena was his mom. The only thoughts he had toward Zeena were bitter hatred. But...she was his mother?  
"I WAS going to kill him after he found out about my plans to create hybrids," Zeena chuckled. "But he was such a smart boy, very good in the labs. And he had no problem with cutting people and Pokémon apart..."

"If you think we'd let you take him you're dead wrong! It doen't matter what he did in the past, he feels so much guilt about all the things he did that he wanted nothing more than to kill himself! The only reason he did any of those things was because that's the way he grew up and didn't know any better!" I shouted, no way was this bitch getting her hands on Derik.

"Just who the hell are you all talking about?!" Drew hissed.  
Zeena smiled. "Derik Chess. If you deliver him to me immediately, I'll spare all of you hybrids. That's a fair deal, correct? I see that betrayed look in your eyes, lettuce head. Wouldn't it be such an easy task to hand over a traitor in the place of all of these hybrids you've spent so much time rescuing?"  
Leaf and May also came out from the shadows, having heard enough.  
"I don't think we should, Drew," May protested. "If Derik really is sorry..."  
"What if he isn't?" Leaf argued. "If he really wanted to change his ways, why'd he never tell us? Give me the signal, Drew, and I'll have Gary drag him down here."

Are they SERIOUSLY discussing this?! How can they turn their backs on him when he's tried so hard to change and put the past in the past?! If they continue this then Julia will know and both of their hearts will break! I don't know much about friendship but I know this is not how it works! Turning your back on them when they think they can trust you, just because you found something out about them. Your past and parents should not define who you are in the present when you've done nothing but try to change the past and make up for what you did. How can they not see that?! I felt my blood boil when I saw what was going on.

"KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF!" I screamed, ok not the best way to deal with things but it scared them enough to actually pay attention. "Derik is sorry, he's just scared about this whole thing! I mean wouldn't you be? Your whole life you're told one thing and then you realize that it's a lie."  
"She dose have a point..." Drew said a little shaken up due to the fact that I was sending sparks everywhere.  
"I've seen the guy, my sister is right he's scared. I even saw him debating on using one of the scalpels to slit his throat with" Nyx said.

"You saw him?" I questioned Nyx.  
"Just as all of us were all dragged in, you know, just after that Julia girl escaped, he seemed shaken and tried to kill himself, then just ran away."  
Drew still looked a bit unsure. Zeena narrowed her eyes. "Is it a deal or not?"  
Drew shook his head. "Anyone raised by you deserves to be free."

"If that's what you agree on..." she snapped her finger and we were surrounded by houndoom.  
"Nyx, I say it's time we show her the twin effect"  
"Agreed" He replied with such an insane smile it almost beats mine.

Zeena didn't rely on the Houndoom alone though. She began approaching Maya with the tazer and Nyx flipped.  
"Let's do it, sis!" he yelled in a panic.

"Right!" we both flew up and used the momentum of the fall to send Zeena flying into a wall. Maya ran as far away from her as she could, can't blame her.

She quickly recovered and lunged at me, tazering me. Like Nyx had said, I was used to electricity. It did burn my leg, but I was still able to fight. I elbowed her in the jaw and Nyx kicked her in the back as she fell.

I glanced over at Shadow and saw that he was taking on at least six houndoom and standing up against them well. Of course that moment cost me, the she-devil managed to get a hit on me that sent me flying and broke my right wing.  
"Dammit!"

Nyx ran over to me, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"  
"She broke my wing!" I snarled in pain.  
"I'll make sure that she pays for that."

"I ain't going down that easily!" I hissed in anger and pain.  
We both tackled her and sent her flying with a satisfying 'crack that indicated that she broke a rib.  
"Nynx, Nyx we need to get out of here it's about to blow!" Shadow shouted and we ran as fast as we could.

"How long do we have left?" I panted.  
Shadow's eyes widened. "Shit. While you guys were fighting, Drew set up the bomb and ran with everyone else. He really didn't give us much time..."  
"I said HOW LONG?"  
"One minute..."  
"A minute?" I screeched. "We'll never make it out of here in that much time!"

"You forgot about teleportation..."  
"oh yea...oops" I said as I teleported the three of us out of there, right behind Drew.  
"Shit we forgot Shadow and the others!" He shouted, oh this will be fun...  
"Um, yea you did. Not cool dude not cool" I said from right behind him, he almost jumped out of his skin.

And before I could chew him out, a huge explosion shook the earth, parts of the building flying in all directions.  
"Wonder if the wicked witch escaped," I said aloud.  
**Zeena's P.O.V.**  
Those fools. They thought they could kill me with that explosion? What they didn't know was that I had a new way of creating hybrids. Well...sort of. If I inject a special liquid into my body every few hours, I'm able to use the abilities of several different Pokémon. I didn't want to let them know that though. It would be my secret weapon.  
My ribs were broken and I was thoroughly shaken up, but that didn't matter to me at the moment. They had just killed all of my scientists. I needed Derik now more than ever. And I needed to gain full control of Nynx and Julia. I knew they were all at Midnight Shadows, I just didn't know where. But I could fix that. I WILL find him.

**Nynx's POV**  
I looked over at Nyx and he had a maniac smile.  
"I knew you were still a pyro."  
"It's something you can't grow out of." He defended.  
"So what are we going to do about Derik?" Leaf asked, my blood was boiling. Are they still getting on this topic?! If this goes on much longer I'm going to snap and murder Leaf.  
**Shadow's POV**  
Uh-oh... Nynx isn't happy about this, not that I can blame her... I grabbed her hand ready to hold her back from strangling Leaf, I think May saw Nynx's reaction to that and sent Leaf a glare.  
"Why? I thought we had dropped the subject?" Drew asked.  
"Ok, but why didn't the kids tell us?! I mean we should have the right to know about the people in our ranks! Hell we didn't know that much about Nynx and she's just as dangerous as Julia! Isn't that more the reason to watch him, he'll have access to two of the most powerful hybrids alive and both trust him completely!" she said I felt sparks coming off of Nynx as she fought mentally over not killing Leaf.  
"It wasn't their secret to tell, and it's true that he has done everything he can to make up for it. And both said hybrids are capable of kicking any of our asses and have a great sense of character. Also you might want to shut up before Nynx looses it, I can practically feel the anger coming off of her, she was a social outcast so any friends of hers are under extreme protection so you saying that is suicidal"

"Hey Nynx got any reads on what he's thinking right now so you don't make Gary the forever alone guy?" I asked with a smirk at how shaken up Leaf was after seeing the look Nynx was giving her.

Nynx was quiet for a moment and shut her eyes. "I'm reading is mind. He's thinking: 'She looks so cute right now. For once, it seems like she's having a peaceful sleep. Though she flip when she wakes up and realizes she's sleeping on my shoulder.' Woah."

"How do we no that he's not going to hurt her"  
"Because he likes her. You where right with that, you really think Derik is dangerous to anyone. The only danger he imposes is to himself, you didn't see his reaction to having to shoot Julia down the other day I thought he had died"  
"So that's why you always tease them.."  
"Duh. I don't mess with people like that unless I know it's true. I found that if you tease people enough it speeds along the process of them realizing their feelings for each other"

"I still want to get back to base quickly either way," said Drew. "Those who can fly, fly. Those who can't can ride on our Pokémon."  
Leaf called out her Pidgeotto and a Jigglypuff (Jigglypuff can puff up and be really light and fly) and Drew called out his Flygon.  
I then brought up a good point, looking at the many other hybrids he had released. "And them?"  
"I've got it covered," Drew answered. "Gary's coming with a car to pick them all up."

I looked over at Nynx and she was attempting to straighten her broken wing and wincing every time she yanked on it.  
"Ok you're coming with me." I said and dragged her over to one of the pokemon.  
"Someone brake a wing?" Leaf asked. They seem to respect each other a little more, that or they're terrified of the other.  
"Yea, got slammed into a wall. But broke the bitch's ribs"

And so we all got positioned and headed off, while Nynx explained the fight in great detail. I still can't get over that explosion...  
**Derik's P.O.V.**  
We had been sitting under the tree that towered beside the garden, when suddenly, Julia went silent. And then, out of nowhere, she fell onto my shoulder. It didn't take me long to realize that she was asleep. Instead of her usual terrified look when she was asleep, she seemed at peace. I wondered if it was because of me but I pushed that thought out of my mind.  
She looks so cute right now. For once, it seems like she's having a peaceful sleep. Though, she'll flip when she wakes up and realizes she'd been sleeping on my shoulder.  
I pushed her hair out of her face, and I don't know why, but I pulled out the tie that held up her hair. She looked so beautiful with her hair down like this. I wish that she'd keep it this way, but she's always complaining about how her hair gets in her way. I sighed, realizing how weak I was for wanting to be with her so badly. I really shouldn't continue on like this...but I can't stop myself.

"Someone's making a move~" I just about jumped out of my skin when Nynx showed up in the tree watching us.  
"What're you doing up there?"  
"Hiding from Leaf, She-devil busted my wing and they're trying to give me a shot to numb it. Oh and everyone except Julia, Sky, Basil and Gary know about your past"  
"And they haven't tried killing me why?"  
"I threw a fit and blasted out threats"  
"Shit"

"You should be thanking me," she said.  
"Thanks," I replied. Suddenly, I thought of something. "Um...just HOW MUCH of my past?"  
"You're a demon spawn of the she-devil."  
"Fuck..."

"Yea, Leaf was pissed. Managed to talk her out of it, but the bitch is after you...we killed all of the scientists..."  
"Fuck..."  
"Yea, so what are you going to do about her"  
"I still don't know..."  
"You love her and you know it" she said pointing to Julia, is she really going through that stage?!

"Shut up, Nynx!" he growled.  
"I've had a peek at those dark fantasies of yours," I giggled. "Make sure to keep it in your pants!"  
"NYNX!"  
She broke down into hysterical laughter. Her loud mouth woke up Julia.  
"Waah?" she yawned as her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes met mine and she noticed she was on my shoulder. "..."

"Well, I gotta run. Leaf is near by."  
"LEAF! NYNX IS OVER HERE!" Julia shouted, she heard her laughing so I guess she didn't hear it all.  
"WTF!? JULIA?!" She shouted as she bolted with Leaf's Pigiott on her tail.  
"Do I want to know what she said?" She asked.  
"No, not really..." I said with my face one hundred shades of red.

"Did it have something to do with the world of adults?" she asked.  
I nodded. "Yep..."  
"Dirty little teenager... I thought maybe she wouldn't go through the stage where she seems to have to make jokes at everything no matter how wrong they can get…not looking forward to this…"

"yea, I think we need to meet Nyx and see just what kind of kid he is..."  
"I have a feeling that he's the typical teenage guy."  
"Then we're going to have two Garys, great..."

I just shrugged. "If there are two Garys, we can see two idiots get beat up by Leaf."  
"That IS pretty entertaining."

**Nyx's POV**  
I was trying not to laugh as a pigiott was chasing my sister around the place and Leaf was trying to corner her.  
"She really doesn't want a shot or anything huh?"

"I hate shots too," said Julia, suddenly appearing behind me. "Reminds me of that damn Arceus-forsaken lab."  
The fuck?! No one was EVER able to sneak up on me. How had SHE taken me by surprise?

"I don't know why you're so shocked. I can teleport just like your sister." She said, fuck someone else that can teleport. I thought one was bad...

"I can read your mind too," she said all too sweetly. "I'm a psychic Pokémon, ya know. Though I wish I wasn't..."  
The aura surrounding this girl, it thoroughly depressed me. I got the same vibes that I'd got from the Derik guy. I saw how much she hated herself and now I saw why that Derik guy kept his past a secret. Unlike us, I doubt this girl would b very forgiving of him, since it was HIS FAULT that she loathed herself so much. I just hated Zeena for doing this to us. Ugh! And imagine what she'd think if she knew about Zeena. Please don't be reading my thoughts right now...  
It was obvious that she hadn't by the look on her face. Just then, Derik walked up. "Geez. Wish I could just teleport. Walking here takes a while..."

"Slowpoke~" Julia taunted him.  
"At least I try to act my age, you're 21 and act like a 14 year old"  
"YOU'RE 21?!"

"Why does everyone at so surprised?" she huffed. "Excuse me that I'm childish. I LOST my chance at a childhood, you know. I've had to be an adult since I was their age. Nowadays, I'm just trying to enjoy as much of life as I can."  
Derik suddenly looked upset. "...I'm sorry, Julia. I know what you mean though. It's just...I'm a bit jealous. I don't think I can ever be as free as you."

Derik started walking up to her and pulled her into a hug. Julia's eyes widened in shock. "Wh-What's this for?"  
"Apology hug."  
Suddenly, Nynx appeared beside them. "OHHHH! Are the adults doing pervy things?"

"NYNX" They both shouted, and seperated quickly.  
"Hey that's my line!" I whined.  
"To bad, missed your chance~" she said then took off again when Leaf came back.

I followed Leaf, agreeing that she should just take the shot already. I left Derik ad Julia all alone.  
**Derik's P.O.V.**  
I felt the happiest when I was alone with Julia, even though I only allow my happiness to extend so far. It's proven that if one becomes to happy, something is bound to crumble that happiness. And with Julia getting happier and happier by the day, playing with her sister, making new friends, I worried for her safety. At any moment, something might come in and obliterate everything she's worked for. And I knew that wrecking ball would probably be me. And maybe it was foolish to do what I'd done, it would make her happier, but I couldn't stop myself.  
"The sun is going down, it's the perfect time to show you my special spot," I said.  
"Special spot?" she questioned me.  
I nodded. "Sometimes, I'll sneak out and sit there for hours. It looks best during sunset. Through the woods, there's a huge cliff that overlooks the vally. It's really pretty. I know you'd love it."

"Take me immediately!" she insisted, sounding excited.  
I allowed myself to smile just a little. "Alright, follow me."

'don't go doing anything~' Nynx's voice echoed in my head.  
"Remind me to have a little talk with Nynx when we get back..." Julia said with a dark look.  
"Where'd she even learn these things?"

Julia shrugged. "When you live in a cell with a bunch of dirty teenage boys, you'll hear some thing you don't need to."  
I think it's best that I don't respond to that.

"Yes, yes it is" she said.  
"Quit reading my mind Julia."  
"Hey this was the first time I was able to"  
"That's not comforting at all."

I wonder what had caused the sudden change of heart. She'd always worked around her powers, trying to use Cyndaquil instead of her own abilities. Was she started not to hate her abilities anymore? Or was that damn Mew forcing its will on her?

"It's a little of both."  
"Keep out of my head."

"But your thoughts are interesting," she joked.  
"But there are some things I don't want you to hear," I snapped.  
"Like what?" she questioned.  
"I just said that didn't want you to hear them. Not until the time is right..."  
"So when will the time be right?"  
I sighed. "When I know you're strong enough to hear it."

"I'm strong enough to kick your ass"  
"That's not what I meant"

"Then what do you mean?' she asked, sounding annoyed.  
"I mean strong as in mentally and emotionally. What I want to tell you could literally make you go insane."  
"What is it?! I want to know! If you're my friend, you wouldn't keep secrets from me."  
"I don't want to be your friend!" I snarled. "I want to be...more than that."

"W-what?" she stuttered red-faced.

I moved in closer and placed the back of my hand on her cheek, feeling just how hot she was. They grew warmer as I stared deeply into herself, losing myself in them. She stared back in confusion and I suddenly felt the urge to tease her, seeing the awkward position she was in. I moved my lips towards her ear, as if to tell her a secret. I could almost hear her heart pounding. And then, I blew into her ear.  
She immediately jumped away and held her ear in surprise, her face turning the darkest shade I'd ever seen her wear. "What the hell was that, you pervert?!"  
"Please don't rank me with Gary," I joked.  
She looked really irritated now. "Seriously. What are you trying to say? Like...you want to be my boyfriend?"  
Her density was adorable, but she'd finally guessed it. The look on her face was one of disbelief. I really was an idiot for taking things this far, but I couldn't go back now. It was the moment of truth. I knew this day would come, the day when my desires took over and I'd confess. I never expected it to come so soon. And if she rejected me or not would decide if I'd tell her my secret.  
My expression turned serious and I took her hands in mine, looking her dead in the eyes. She looked like she was about to pass out. It really was adorable. "Julia, you've been the one person to always stay by my side throughout all these years, even though I'm dirty and unworthy. You have no idea how filthy I really am. But I beg of you...I want to stay by your side. I want more of you. I want to know you're mine. I don't want this stupid organization to be the reason why I exist. I want you to become my new purpose. I want to protect you and help you through all your problems, shoulder all your burdens. And I want to be the reason why you're always smiling and cheerful. I've even become jealous of all the time you spend with Nynx, Sky, and the others. You don't know just how much I love you. And I've tried to deny it, but I just can't. Hell, if you'd let me, I'd run off and marry you right at this moment. Please...I can't take it anymore. I need to know your feelings for me. I need an answer..."  
Julia was completely silent for a long while. I tried to be patient, but the wait was killing me. It appeared that her blue eyes were searching my soul, seeing if I really deserved to be with her. She then closed her eyes for a long time, looking deep in thought. Finally, she opened her eyes and took a deep breath. My heart raced as I continued to wait in anticipation.  
"I...I just can't," she sighed, looking distraught. "I don't know how to answer that without...without knowing that secret of yours. You said you're dirty and unworthy...and I need to know why! How can I express my feelings knowing that you're keeping something from me? I can't dive into a relationship without hearing everything first."  
My blood ran cold. There was no way around it. I had to spill it now or she'd leave me. I didn't want that to happen. I didn't want her to hate me. But she probably would either way, whether I told her or not. I tried to calm down and finally decided to tell her. "Please don't hate me," I said before beginning the story. I released her hands and leaned on a nearby tree, staring up at the sky as I recalled everything. "I should die for living my life how I have. Derik Chess. That IS my real name, but I hid who my parents were. "Chess" is also Zeena's last name. She's my mother." I refused to look at Julia right now. I didn't want to see how she was reacting. I would probably put a dagger though my heart if I looked. "I was raised in the worst possible way. She didn't teach me the morals of life, like sharing, or treating others kindly...or that it was wrong to murder things. One day, I came across her plans to start creating hybrids. She caught me reading through them and she seemed very nervous. But instead of being disgusted by what she was doing...I offered to help her, having secretly...dissected multiple Pokémon over the years. This process didn't seem evil to me in the slightest."  
I paused for a moment, all the bad memories crowding my mind. I felt like the most awful person alive. I took a few breaths and continued on.  
"I helped her figure out the best way to create hybrids, having killed countless humans and Pokémon in the process. I killed adults, teens, and children alike, discovering it was best to work with children. But one day, Zeena brought in a Mew and a teenage girl. She knew that there was a lower chance of teens surviving the operation, but she insisted that this girl in particular HAD to be combined with the Mew. She instructed me not to use any pain killers, saying that this girl was weak and the pain of the operation might strengthen her. I began the experiment, only a few other select scientists working with me. Though I was the on who did mot of the work. Hearing that girls' cries...it shattered my heart. Never had I heard something so heart-wrenching. Every human I'd worked with before had been put to sleep or had been given morphine. It was the first time I had heard a human scream for dear life."  
I was sobbing now, disgusted by myself. I wanted to run over to that cliff and launch myself off of it.  
"The operation was successful, but the girl was traumatized and the scanners showed that she'd have some mental issues. She was so pathetic and terrified, and for the first time in my entire life, I questioned my work. Was this the right thing for me to be doing? The day the mew hybrid escaped, I picked up a scalpel and attempted suicide. I should've gone through with it, but I was too weak. I ran off from the lab jut as the hybrid had done. I walked endlessly down a long dirt road, wishing death to fall upon me. I finally couldn't walk anymore and fell into the dirt. I said I'd let myself die here, but imagine my surprise when the mew girl came and offered for us to live on together. Obviously, the mew girl is you, Julia. I had seen that you didn't recognize me and I thought I could start new. And after falling in love with you...I knew I'd eventually have to tell you everything. But I selfishly kept building our bond, wanting to stay close to you as long as possible..."  
I ended my story and looked over at Julia. Her mouth was wide open and tears ran down her widened eyes. She was breathing heavily an she now fell to her knees and started laughing hysterically.  
"All this time," she sobbed. "All this time...I'd known tat you had experimented on me. I remembered it countless times, but...I'd convinced myself it was another false memory. I didn't want to believe that you'd hurt me...and all this time...you lied to me. I...I really loved you...HEHEHEHEHE...but...you...HEHEHEHEHE."  
Suddenly, a bright white light encompassed Julia. The light was blinding and I forced my eyes shut. When I finally opened them again, after the light had faded, my heart sank. Julia didn't stand before me any longer. Floating in front of me was n incarnation of Mew, taking over Julia's body. Mew's words echoed in my mind.  
"When she's in a weak emotional state, I'll take control of her." Se had said something along those lines. I should've known tis would happen. I knew Julia wasn't ready to hear it. But maybe this was all inevitable. I doubt she ever would've bee able to handle this.  
Now tat Mew had full control of Julia, Julia didn't look like herself at all anymore. Her straight brown hair had turned pink and wavy, extending down to her feet. Her eyes were still the same blue, but were now more slanted, like Mew's. The ears and tail still poked out and she wore a long, ruffly pink dress, that flowed down to her ankles. And she was surrounded by one of Mew's pink bubbles.  
Mew spoke to me in a small, childish voice. It sounded so innocent, but she was just the opposite. "I should thank you, human. You finally freed me. It's about time she gave in. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make my way to Zeena and wake up that stupid Darkrai already. And to ensure you don't follow me..."  
A hug pressure was dropped on my body as she held me down with her psychic powers. She laughed maniacally and hovered over me.  
"Just stay put for a while, okay?"  
And then she flew off, leaving me helpless here.

**0.o.0.o.0.o**

**And his secret is revealed…. let us know what you think about this. We'd love to hear from ya!**


End file.
